Forever After
by Ivorycat
Summary: Sequel to Play Ball: It's almost Halloween time and Jess is adjusting to being the father of a six-year-old. On a road trip to Stars Hollow Jess plans for Rosa to meet Luke... and, of course, Rory!
1. Chapter 1 Father and Daughter POV's

                                        **FOREVER AFTER**

NOTE: I really wish these Gilmore Girls people belong to me but, sadly, they don't. I will have the power one day, though.

A/N: Well, here it is. The sequel to Play Ball. Some of you might not know of that story so I'll have to refresh your minds a tab bit. In Play Ball Jess had just moved to Los Angeles and had become the gym teacher at an all girl's school. He had also been the coach of their baseball team, the Red Wolves. Here's some info on characters for you:

Rosa: The shiest and sweetest member of Jess's baseball team. She is six years old and goes to kindergarten. Rosa also turned out to be Jess's daughter; she resembles him greatly. Shane is Rosa's abusive mother but her abuse was discovered and now Rosa is with Jess.

Kathy: The best and bossiest player on Jess's team. She may or may not come into this story but she might be mentioned.

Ellen: The girl on the team with the most energy. Like Kathy, she may only be mentioned in this story.

If anything else confuses you then you will have to go read Play Ball. Now here comes the story.

                                                       CHAPTER 1

**Rosa's POV**

          It was dark, _really_ dark, outside; I think I could feel it. There was a cold breeze blowing around my room, too. My head hurt really bad, like it always did when I had one of my dreams. When I finally woke up I looked around my room, feeling the cold breeze again. I tried to lay down again but my head started hurting all over again and I began to moan.

          Daddy rushed in then, like he always did. Can I call Coach Jess Daddy? He said he was my daddy and he acts like one, at least the way I think dads act.

          What I mean is that when I have a bad dream he comes into my room really fast and makes it go away, at least for a little while. When I spill a cup of juice he doesn't yell at me and make me feel bad like Mommy did. He never says he hates me like Mommy, either.

          My friends from the baseball team say that's the way their fathers act. Maybe I can call Coach Jess Daddy. I hope so.

          He pulled me into his arms then and rested me in his lap. It felt good and I was really warm, even though I still felt that chilly breeze.

"It's OK," he hushed me so that I could stop moaning. "Had another, dream huh?"

I nodded into his shirt. "Uh huh."

"Don't even worry about it," Daddy said, really sounding sure. "I'm here and no freak is gonna scare you anymore."

"It's cold," I whispered to him.

He smiled and started to carry me out of my room. "Let's go get something on the warm side."

          I sat Rosa down at the table in the kitchen then went over to the cabinet and grabbed the box of hot cocoa mix. I just couldn't believe it. Things were way too weird lately. I had gone from being this kid's gym teacher to being her father, compliments of one night with Shane.

          Even though Rosa's my kid I can't believe how much I... care. I mean, I'm not exactly the fraternal type; yet every time Rosa made the slightest noise I would rush into her room like a crazed bolt of lighting.

          I don't know where the hell I picked those instincts up from. I can't say I was raised in a nurturing environment. My mom let me stay out all night, skip out on school, and pretty much went along with whatever I said or did. That's just how it was. No one really cared about me until I moved in with Luke, who seemed to care. Then there was Rory.

          Luke and Rory, the only people in my life to ever give a rat's ass about me. Did they know about Rosa? Well, the answer to that starts with an N and ends with O; it's not that hard to figure out. I guess I was just freaking out about letting them know.

          Still, though, Rosa had been with me for over two weeks and they still didn't know. What was I supposed to do exactly? Would I just walk into Luke's diner and say, "Hey, meet my kid that I never even knew existed until a couple weeks ago. So what's for dinner?" Yeah, that would work. In a world gone mad.

          Besides, what would Rory think?  That was another one of my problems. Rory and I had broken up a long time go yet I still cared about what she thought. I don't get why she's so important to me. Still, nearly every decision I make goes back to Rory.

          Rosa yawned then, taking me away from my thoughts. I sat her mug of warm cocoa in front of her, just right so that she wouldn't burn herself. Oh, God. Am I worrying about proper temperatures now?

"Those dreams getting any better?" I asked Rosa.

"They're OK," she whispered then took a sip of the cocoa.

"I..." I trailed off as I sat down next to her. "I thought we could, uh, use a change of scenery, you know?"

"Disney Land?" she asked hopefully.

I gave her what I hoped was a sweet smile. "No. Rosa, I thought we could go to Stars Hallow." She looked at me. "We could see my uncle... Luke."

Rosa thought for a minute. "Is he my uncle, too?" I realized it then and nodded my reply. "OK." She took another long sip of her drink. "Let's go."

A/N: I'm sorry that this first chapter wasn't that long. I just wanted to give you some insight as to how Rosa and Jess's relationship is going. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2 Uncle Luke

      FOREVER AFTER 

NOTE: I really wish these Gilmore Girls people belong to me but, sadly, they don't. I will have the power one day, though.

A/N: Well, here it is. The sequel to Play Ball. Some of you might not know of that story so you'll just have to go read it and enjoy. Now on with this oh, so lovely sequel.

                                               CHAPTER 2

          The last of the customers had cleared out of Luke's diner. Luke stood over the cash register, adding up the day's profits. As he was wiping off the sticky counter, the bell above his door sounded.

"We're closed," Luke announced in his usual gruff voice, without even looking up.

"Hello to you, too, _Unc_." Luke glanced up, meeting with Jess's brown eyes.

"Jess?" Luke stepped up to him, his eyes blinking in disbelief.

"That's me," Jess said softly.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"So I guess we're just gonna skip over the whole hugging thing, huh?"

Luke's eyes finally sunk down when he noticed Rosa. "What is that?" Luke asked, his voice filled with stern surprise.

"_That_ is Rosa," Jess replied with a light snap in his tone. "Rosa, meet Luke Baseball Cap Guy; also known as Luke Danes."

Rosa glanced up at Luke shyly. "_Uncle _Luke?"

Luke looked firmly at Jess. "Uncle Luke?" he repeated the child. "Why is she calling me that? _You_ don't even call me that."

Jess sighed but figured that beating around the bush would prove useless. "Luke, once again, this is Rosa... my daughter."

          Luke stood completely still at that moment, a frozen look on his face, as if he were lost in time. Had Jess, his nephew, said that a small, brown haired child was his daughter?  It couldn't be. Luke must have heard him wrong.

"You care to repeat that, _Jess_?" Luke finally said, slowly coming unfrozen.

"You heard me," Jess replied. "This is my daughter."

"What?" Luke stretched the word, nearly shouting. "Y-you... how could you... I... I mean how could this even.... oh, my God."

Jess and Rosa exchanged a look as the man they both considered an uncle continued to stammer. A part of Jess was also amused by it.

Luke, unable to actually think of anything to say, took hold of Jess and started pushing him towards the stairs that would lead up to the apartment.

"Hold it. What are you doing?" Jess asked.

"We gotta talk about this," Luke said, his voice nearly a pant from the shock he had been given.

"Uh, Luke?" Jess gestured towards Rosa. "Forgetting someone?"

"Yeah, and bring the... uh, kid," Luke stumbled.

Jess signaled for Rosa to come towards him. "Come on," he said as she approached him. "Don't let him scare you off now."

Rosa starred up at Luke for a long while, much to the man's annoyance. "What are you staring at, kid?" he finally asked.

"Your eyes are angry," Rosa whispered, still looking at him.

          Luke gave the child a bewildered look before turning to Jess. Jess shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing what the child meant by that.

          A few minutes later in the upstairs apartment, Jess sat in a chair with Rosa cuddled up next to his feet in a ball, as the child had been tired from the trip. Luke stood with his hand planted against the wall, by the door, a mixture of anger and confusion over his face. He remained silent, though.

"So..." Luke finally turned and looked at Jess. "Let's go over this _one_ more time."

"Fine," Jess sighed, clear annoyance in his voice. "I slept with Shane when I was eighteen."

"You slept with Shane when you were eighteen," Luke repeated, trying to follow along.

"Shane got pregnant."

"Shane got... pregnant."

"I move to LA when I'm twenty four and I find out that a member of my team is my kid. Shane was abusive so I ended up with Rosa."

"You got the kid," Luke clarified. "I... I still don't get this. You slept with a girl who's last name you didn't even bother to catch?"

"Made for TV movie thing, huh?" Jess said, twisting a strand of Rosa's hair around his finger, not making eye contact with Luke.

"Th-this is unreal," Luke stammered. "In fact, none of this is real. I-I had sugar or something and now I'm delusional."

Jess looked up at him. "You eating sugar? _That _would fall into the category of delusional."

"I still don't get this," Luke said, ignoring his nephew's comment. "This is a kid. A small, cartoon watching, food eating, clothes wearing, kid. Do you know how much kids cost? They crave food and shelter."

"Kids are _so_ weird that way," Jess agreed, shaking his head.

"This isn't funny, Jess."

Jess stood then, careful not to disturb Rosa. "You think I even find this funny? What you're feeling right now, I went through like ten times worse a couple weeks ago when I suddenly found out that I couldn't just sit on my ass and grade homework. No. I have to be responsible for a kid." He sighed. "_My_ kid."

"You—" Luke attempted to wave a finger at him, which proved useless. "How do you expect to pull this off exactly? A single father living in LA? Come on, Jess!"

"We'll make it," Jess insisted, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Make it? On what exactly?" Luke questioned. "What, your fifty cents an hour teacher's salary. Give me a break, Jess."

"Give _me_ a break," Jess shot back. He softened a little. "Look, Luke, this is the biggest surprise I've ever gotten in my entire life. But there's more than one way to look at it." Jess glanced down at his sleeping little girl. "This kid, she's... she's mine, OK?" Luke followed his words. "Can't you get it?" Luke turned away, scratching his baseball cap covered head, not really knowing what to say. "Luke, I didn't come here for a fight." Jess picked up his jacket, which he had abandoned on the chair. "If you don't want us here then—"

"No," Luke said softly. "You can... I want you to... don't wake up the kid."

Jess nodded, "OK." He lifted Rosa up into his arms, who moaned and rubbed her face against his chest. The moaning increased in a couple of seconds and got louder. "Hey, shush," Jess hushed her gently. "It's OK. Rosa, shush."

          Luke turned around to see Jess comforting the child, who's moans seemed to decrease very slowly. Rosa slowly quieted in Jess's arms as he rocked her back and forth.

Luke started to ask, "Why was she—?"

Jess just kept rocking his daughter. "Um, it's a thing she does. She's OK."

Luke nodded yet still looked perplexed.

A/N: More people in Stars Hollow to meet and more fun to come. So please review!


	3. Chapter 3 Bad Breakfast

FOREVER AFTER 

NOTE: I really wish these Gilmore Girls people belong to me but, sadly, they don't. I will have the power one day, though.

A/N: Well, here it is. The sequel to Play Ball. Some of you might not know of that story so you'll just have to go read it and enjoy. Now on with this oh, so lovely sequel.

                                              CHAPTER 3

            Lorelai walked down the streets of Stars Hollow, heading on her usual path to Luke's diner. As she entered the diner, Lorelai heard Taylor and Miss Patty having a debate over something. They stood just outside the diner.

"Taylor," Miss Patty was saying. "That old bridge above the lake is getting weaker and weaker. You need to do something about it."

"Miss Patty, repairing that bridge would need serious funding. Something that no one has time for," Taylor insisted, in his usual annoying tone.

"Taylor," Miss Patty continued. "Kids go out to play on that bridge every year on Halloween and that's not too far away now."

"Yes, well, if you want to fund an assembly on staying in on Halloween then, Miss Patty, I will be all ears." Taylor walked off.

"Creep," Miss Patty uttered, fanning herself with a small hand fan.

          Lorelai seated herself at the counter of the diner, watching Luke angrily scribbling down people's orders on a small notepad.

"Luke, I—" Lorelai started.

"I thought you wanted ham and bacon," Luke said to the customer.

"No," he said. "I ordered ham and toast."

"It was ham and bacon," Luke stated firmly. "Now you're getting the damn ham and bacon!" He stalked off to another table.

"He's such a butt hole," the customer said to Lorelai.

          Lorelai stood up and began to follow the energetically angered Luke thought the diner. Before she could talk to him Luke practically slammed down a plate of food on a table Kirk sat at.

"This isn't what I ordered," Kirk said.

"It is what you ordered," Luke insisted.

"No. I ordered ham, eggs, with grape jelly on top."

"So?" Luke wore his annoyed yet confused frown, which was a look that was very well known to the Stars Hollow folks.

"So!" Kirk started angrily then formed a pout. "This is strawberry jelly. It has nowhere near the same zing as grape. I need that zing, Luke." Luke just stared at him for moment before walking off. "Wow. He didn't yell or anything." Kirk grabbed onto Lorelai's arm and said sincerely, "I'm scared."

Lorelai gave him a soft smile before following Luke again. "Luke," she tried to start again.

"All these damn customers," Luke grumbled, going to the cash register. "They ruin business."

"Yeah, paying customers are weird that way," Lorelai agreed with cheerful sarcasm. Luke gave her a look before going back to the cash register. "Look, Luke, you aren't usually one to sit back and throw your head around laughing but, come on. You're doing that thing where you act mean for no reason."

"Yeah, well, this time I have a reason," Luke assured her.

Lorelai said, "OK, and that would be...?"

          Luke started to tell her but then glanced around at all the watching customer's. The diner owner pulled Lorelai up the stairs that led to the apartment for privacy reasons.

"What's going on here, Luke?" the woman asked him.

"Jess has a kid," Luke stated bluntly.

Lorelai stood a little frozen. "OK... that was completely unexpected."

"I'm serious," Luke said. "He has a kid; a six-year-old girl."

"Luke, hold on. We're talking about Jess, right? Your nephew, Jess?"

"I only know one Jess!" Luke snapped.

"Whoa, easy," Lorelai said in defense. "I'm just saying... how did this happen?"

"Shane got pregnant six years ago, she and the kid moved to LA, the girl had some type of issues and Jess ended up with Rosa."

"Rosa?" Lorelai looked confused.

"The kid," Luke sighed.

"Oh, my God," Lorelai exclaimed softly. "This is... oh, my God."

"I said the same thing," said Luke.

"Well... how do you feel about this exactly?" Lorelai asked, for lack of a better question.

"I don't know. I mean, we're talking about Jess here. How can he raise a kid? He still _is_ a kid."

"Well, are they here?" Lorelai asked.

"Who?"

"Jess and Rosa?" Lorelai reminded him as if she were desperate to say duh.

"Oh, yeah, they're here." Luke opened the door of the upstairs apartment, allowing Lorelai to peak in at Jess in a sleeping bag and Rosa cuddled up in Luke's bed.

"She's beautiful," Lorelai commented then turned to Luke with a smile. "You gave her your bed?"

"What? Yeah, well..." Luke stammered. "She's a kid. She had to sleep somewhere."

"Luke," Lorelai continued to beam. "You're a softie. Great Uncle Luke is a softie."

"Don't ever call me that," Luke ordered sarcastically. "In fact, _she_ better not ever call me that."

Lorelai kept her smile and glanced in again at Rosa, who seemed to be moaning in her sleep.

A/N: I might have rushed through this chapter. Sorry about that. The next one will be longer, I think. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4 Hello, Rory

FOREVER AFTER 

NOTE: I really wish these Gilmore Girls people belong to me but, sadly, they don't. I will have the power one day, though.

A/N: Well, here it is. The sequel to Play Ball. Some of you might not know of that story so you'll just have to go read it and enjoy. Now on with this oh, so lovely sequel.

                                              CHAPTER 4

             Rory lay stretched out on the living room couch, a book propped up on her chest. She had come in to stay in Stars Hollow for vacation from graduate school and had quickly slipped into her old habits of sitting around and reading.

          Lorelai entered the house then, resting her purse on the coffee table. As she entered the living room she glanced at the book Rory held.

"A Little Princess?" Lorelai said, reading the cover. "You'd think the Ivy League world would give you big girl books."

"Hey, it's one of my favorites," Rory looked up at her, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, like when you were seven." Lorelai sat down on the coffee table with a deep sigh.

Rory continued to look at her as she asked, "Something not right?"

"Hmm?" Lorelai looked up at her.

"Well, it's just that you just got back from Luke's." Rory flipped her legs over and sat on the couch. "Usually you have a weird yet happy coffee buzz thing going on."

"It's just that..." Lorelai sighed again, trying to think of the best way to explain the situation. "I saw Luke today and I found out that Jess is in town."

"Oh?" Rory quickly became curious. "H-he didn't tell me he was coming back. We haven't talked in a couple of weeks. I guess that..." Rory caught on to Lorelai's apprehensive look. "Wait. That's not what's wrong, is it?"

"You... I...." Lorelai stammered over her words, not knowing how to put it. "You need to go see Jess, all right?"

"Why?" Rory shrugged, trying to sound together. "I mean we broke up. If he didn't want to tell me he was coming home then—"

"Rory," he mother cut her off. "Just... go see him. OK?"

Rory sighed as she stood up. "Fine," she groaned. The brown haired girl grabbed her jacket and left out the front door.

          Breakfast had ended and Luke, who had calmed down a little, was busily taking the lunch orders. When the bell sounded above his door, he looked up from a table to see that Rory had just walked in.

"Rory?" Luke made his way over to her. "Hey. Did you see your mother?" She nodded her reply. "Did she tell you... about Jess?"

Rory nodded again. "Yeah."

"Well... I guess you want to see them then," Luke trailed off.

Rory looked at him strangely. "Them?"

"Yeah. You know, Jess and Rosa."

"_Oh_," Rory realized. That's why Jess was back. He was just there to show off his new little girlfriend and rub it in her face. "Yes, sure. I'd love to see Jess and _Rosa_." She muttered under her breath, "What kind of name is Rosa, anyway?"

"Great," Luke said, not catching her last sentence.

          Upstairs, Rosa still had not awakened. Her eyes finally peeked open and she sat up with a small yawn. She glanced at Jess, who sat at the table reading. Jess's eyes floated over to his daughter.

"Hey, sleepy head," he said.

"Hi," Rosa yawned. She got down from the bed and went over to him.

Jess started to play with her hair. "You slept awhile last night." He sighed. "I heard you moaning again. Did you have another dream?"

Rosa nodded with a pout. "I don't know why." She touched her head, feeling a slight ache.

"What is it?" Jess asked with alarm. Rosa moaned slightly. Jess scooped her up, making her sit in his lap. "Easy. Just relax, OK?"

"OK," Rosa agreed as the headache went away. She thought about something. "I'm really hungry." She glanced up into Jess's brown eyes. "What's to eat?"

Jess smiled softly. "Why don't you go get changed? I'll get you something."

          Rosa climbed down from her father's lap and went over to her suitcase, which was still loaded down with the child's clothes. She selected a red sweater and a pair of jeans with red butterflies going down the front to wear. Rosa slipped into the bathroom to change clothes as a knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" Jess called.

"It's me," Rory's familiar voice called back.

"Rory," Jess whispered excitedly. He practically raced for the door but stopped in his tracks and opened it casually. "Oh, hey, Rory."

"Hey, Rory?" the twenty-four-year-old woman repeated, entering the apartment. "Hey, Rory! Is that all you have to say to me?"

"Hold on. What's wrong with—?"

"I tell you what's wrong with me," Rory cut him off with a snap. "You!" Jess looked bewildered. "That's right. It's you. Ever since you got to Stars Hollow I've tried to be there for you, be your friend, and I even broke up with a great guy for you but that still wasn't enough. You still want to hurt me."

"Rory, have you gone mental?" Jess asked her seriously.

"It's just like the first time," Rory continued her rant. "You _live_ to hurt me. First you went all around town making out with Shane just to get to me and now you're going around with this Rosa girl. Oh, and, by the way, Rosa, _not_ a cute name."

"Wait. You think Rosa is—?" Jess started.

"Save it, Jess," Rory cut him off again. "I heard about her from Luke."

"Oh." Jess nodded, sticking his hands into his pockets. "You're right, Rory. There is a Rosa. She's here now."

Rory sighed deeply. "Let me guess. Blonde, right?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Jess went over to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Rosa, could you hurry up in there? There's somebody you should meet."

"OK," Rosa replied.

"God, that girl's voice is as squeaky as a six-year-old's," Rory commented.

Rosa stepped out of the bathroom, wearing the outfit she had chosen. "Here I am," she announced herself.

Rory starred down at the girl, amazed. "Th-_this_ is Rosa?"

"_That's _Rosa," Jess replied.

Rory shook her head, confusion written over her pretty face. "But how is she...?"

"Rosa's my daughter, Rory," Jess explained softly.

Rory's eyes widened quickly. "_What_?"

Rosa eyed Rory. "Who's that?" she asked her dad.

"Rosa, this is my friend, Rory Gilmore," Jess said.

Rosa looked at her again. "You're really pretty," she told Rory.

"Thank you," Rory said, a little delighted by the compliment. "But, Jess, how is she... I mean... what... when... no! Who?"

"Who?" Jess sighed. "That would be Shane."

"You and Shane?" Jess nodded. "You and Shane!" He nodded again. "I don't believe this. You and Shane... you..." Rory sat down at the table, unable to take it all in at once. "Oh, my God."

"Why does everybody keep saying that?" Rosa asked.

Jess gave her a quick smile before going over to Rosa. "Look, Rory, I know this looks bad. But Shane and I didn't---" Jess stopped himself, realizing his kid was still in the room. "We didn't do _it_ while we were dating. We did it before you and I got together."

"Oh, God," Rory kept saying, her right hand pressed against her face.

Rosa walked up to Rory. "You know my mommy?" she questioned.

Rory looked at her. "Um, yeah, I knew her," she replied awkwardly.

"Do you think... she'll ever get better?" Rosa asked, a spark of hope in the girl's brown eyes.

"Better?" Rory looked confused.

"Oh, I..." Jess gently pulled Rory up from the table and whispered the situation with Shane into her ear.

"Oh, my God!" Rory exclaimed, unable to believe it.

"Shush," Jess hissed then nodded his head towards Rosa.

"Oh, right." Rory knelt down to Rosa, not really knowing what to say. "Well, I-I hope she'll get better," was the best answer she could come up with.

Jess felt completely out of place, as he hated the woman known as Rosa's mother with every ounce of his being. How could Shane, the woman who had given birth to their daughter, be such a cold hearted woman? Jess had never seen it coming, no way.

"Jess," Rory's voice called out to him, getting his away from his thoughts. "Do you think we could..." She stood up. "You think we could maybe go somewhere and talk about this?"

"Well... sure. I'll just—"

"No," Rory interrupted him. "Not today. I need some time to think about this. I meant tonight, around seven?"

Jess nodded, "Sure."

"Where are we going?" Rosa asked curiously.

Jess glanced down at her. "Um, Rosa, this is a me and Rory thing, OK?" Rosa instantly looked sad. "But it'll be fine," Jess assured her. "I'll be back and then we'll talk about everything."

Rosa nodded, still looking a little miserable.

Rory's heart went out for the little girl as she asked, "Hey, Rosa, you like donuts, right?"

Rosa shrugged, "Only the kinds with sprinkles."

"Well, how about I treat you to one?" Rory smiled at her.

Rosa returned the smile and followed Rory downstairs.

          Jess sighed deeply and decided to follow them. Getting the chance to be alone with Rory, even for a little while, was good. Persuading Luke to play baby-sitter that night, not so good.

A/N: Am I the only one getting a Luke baby-sitting image? Muahahahaha! Go, plot bunnies! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5 Books and BabySitters

FOREVER AFTER 

NOTE: I really wish these Gilmore Girls people belong to me but, sadly, they don't. I will have the power one day, though.

A/N: Well, here it is. The sequel to Play Ball. Some of you might not know of that story so you'll just have to go read it and enjoy. Now on with this oh, so lovely sequel.

                                              CHAPTER 5

            Lorelai stood with her arms crossed in Rory's doorway. Her daughter stood up in the closet tossing random blouses out, more as a way of relieving stress than deciding on one. She finally grabbed a pink top and quickly put it one, which matched her light blue jeans. Rory grabbed a shoe and started hopping around, trying to put it on, much to Lorelai's amusement.

"I don't believe this," Rory said, still hopping around. "I mean Jess, my Jess, or, at least, my _former_ Jess is back."

"I know," Lorelai agreed.

"Plus he's not only back but he has a little girl; the most beautiful little girl that I have ever seen," Rory continued, finally deciding to sit down on the bed to do the shoe.

"I know," Lorelai said again.

"So now I am getting ready to go out with Jess, who has a beautiful little, w-who teaches kids, and that is really—" Rory grunted as she pulled the shoe on and tied it. "Did you see how _good_ he looked? It's not fair."

"Rory, honey, I love a rant fest as much as the next girl, but could you take it down a notch?"

"I'm sorry," Rory sighed deeply, trying to compose herself. "It's just... how did this happen? I was here to visit you and to gag out on Luke's coffee. I didn't know my ex-boyfriend would be here, bearing child!" Lorelai gave her a funny look. "Yes, that came out so wrong."

"Rory, listen." Lorelai sat next to her daughter, hugging a nearby pillow. "I know this whole thing with Jess is hard to take in but you can't let it consume you."

"I'm trying," Rory replied softly. "It's just _really_ hard."

"Why don't you just enjoy tonight with Jess?"

"You're being help-y," Rory smiled at her.

"Well, I'm the secret fairy lady who hands out candy at Halloween to small, tooth decaying children," Lorelai smiled back.

Rory kept smiling as she stood up. "Well, I guess things will be fine tonight. It just seemed to work out. I mean Jess _did_ get Luke to baby-sit for Rosa—"

"Hold on a second." Rory faced Lorelai. "_Luke_ is _baby-sitting_ a _kid_ tonight?"

Rory nodded, "Yeah, hard to believe isn't it?"

"Oh, yeah," Lorelai agreed, a mischievous smile creeping across her face.

          Jess was putting away the last of his and Rosa's clothes back at the diner's apartment. His uncle stood above him, ranting.

"Why did I agree to this again?" Luke asked, more to himself than to Jess.

"Because you love me more than bunnies at Easter?" Jess suggested dryly.

"OK, little tip, Jess. When someone is so nicely doing you a favor, insulting them, not the way to go."

"I can't find it," Rosa's voice sounded from under the cot Luke had set up for her.

"Find what?" Jess asked.

"My book." Rosa stuck her brown haired head out from under the bed. "I can't find A Little Princess."

"It should be around here somewhere," Jess told her dismissively. He turned his attention back to Luke. "She's kind of a reading geek."

"Only one guess where she gets that from," Luke commented.

Jess turned serious as he said lowly, "Look, sometimes she has these dreams at night. They're really weird and they freak her out."

"Dream?" Luke repeated. "Define dreams."

Jess sighed as he explained. "OK. Sometimes at night she'll start moaning and groaning in her sleep. We've been to a whole bunch of doctors and as far as they can tell, with everything that's happened, something is going on with her mind."

"Hold on," Luke hissed all too loudly. "Are you saying that she—?" 

"Shush," Jess returned the hiss, tilting his head towards his daughter, who stared right at them. Jess gave her a big, goofy grin.

"Grown-ups are so weird," Rosa muttered, going to look under Luke's bed for her lost book.

Jess turned his attention back to his uncle. "Look, Luke, it's really no big deal."

"No big deal?" Luke echoed angrily. "It's one thing to leave me with the kid but now I have to deal with her losing her mind?"

"Luke!" Jess snapped then calmed. "Everything's cool. If she starts to lose it just pop in a Disney movie or something."

"Disney movie?" Luke nodded his head. "Yeah, I own a million of them."

Jess rolled his eyes, only slightly amused. "I brought a few with us."

"You watch Disney movies?" Luke asked him, all too humored by the idea.

Jess gave him a look. "They're for the kid." He glanced at the watch he wore. "And with that little note, it's time for me to go." Jess went over and gently slid Rosa out from under the bed.

"Hi," she smiled at him.

"Hey. Listen, I gotta get going now."

Rosa sat up, a sad look on her face. "Why can't I go with you? It's not fair."

"Look, Rosa, we've been through this. I told you that it's a me and Rory thing."

Rosa scowled and muttered, "You like _her_ better." 

"Rosa," Jess sighed deeply. "Just, please, don't go all whining and pouting on me. I don't feel like it."

"Just go," Rosa said lowly, her voice angry.

Jess sighed again and stood up, turning to Luke. "See you in a few hours." He grabbed his jacket and exited the room.

          Luke looked down at Rosa, who looked back at him. They stood in complete silence for nearly a minute, Luke more awkward than the child.

"You, uh, hungry?" Luke finally asked.

Rosa blinked her eyes at him, staying quiet.

          Jess and Rory walked through Stars Hollow, the fall leaves crunching underneath their feet. Jess looked all around the town at familiar sights that he had honestly missed. Some parts of Stars Hollow weren't a complete waste of space for him.

"Oh, look," Rory said, heading towards a building, Jess following her. Rory stopped in front of the book store. "Check it out."

          Jess glanced into the store's window. A large carved pumpkin had been set up, displayed amongst red, orange, and yellow fall leaves. The large background was orange and black, reading Halloween in jagged letters.

"Nice," Jess commented softly.

"Come on," Rory instructed, pulling him inside the store.

"Haven't been in here in a while," Jess said, looking around.

Rory went over to a Halloween theme stand of books. "I don't believe it. R.L Stein practically owns this store."

Jess picked up one book, reading its cover. "Halloween. So clever." He looked at another called Baseball Curse. "Maybe Rosa' d like this one."

"Isn't that a little advanced for her?" Rory pointed out.

"Nope," Jess replied, holding the book. "She reads at a third grade level."

Rory popped her head up and looked at him seriously. "Are you kidding?" Jess shook his head. "_Wow_. Isn't she like in kindergarten?"

Jess nodded, grabbing another book. "Yeah."

"She's really sweet you know," Rory said.

"Like sugar," Jess agreed dryly.

"So you guys get along?"

"Pretty well, I guess." Jess went over to the register to pay for the books. "She's a good kid, just shy."

"Maybe we were separated at birth," Rory attempted a laugh. Jess just gave her a look. "Yeah, that came out _really_ wrong."

Jess had to smile softly as he bought the books. "You seem exactly the same. Like you got frozen and never changed."

"I'm hoping that's a good thing."

"It is," Jess assured her. "Really."

"Good," Rory nodded with a smile as they left the store.

          Back at the apartment Luke stood over the stove while Rosa sat at the table, kicking her legs back and forth. She was still a little upset because Jess left her. It wasn't fair. He was _her_ dad. Why did he have to go with Rory, anyway? Plus why couldn't Rosa go?

"Here." Rosa was taken from her thoughts by Luke's gruff voice. He had sat a cheeseburger down in front of Rosa, accompanied by a few carrot sticks that sat next to it. "Eat that." Rosa stared up at him. "What?"

"Thank you," was all the girl said. She picked up the burger and took a tiny bite into it. As soon as the taste of it was in her mouth, Rosa took another bite, a huge one, and gulped it down excitedly. "This is the best thing I've ever tasted!" she exclaimed as she continued to eat.

Luke, through his rock hard exterior, had to feel a little honored. "Good," he said, watching her eat the burger. "Eat the sticks, too." Rosa, still eating at the burger, looked down at the carrots with a frown. Luke leaned in over the table, putting a shadow over her. He had a little glare on his face. "Eat the sticks or I'll blend them up and make you _drink_ them."

Rosa managed to return the glare. "No way."

Luke continued his glare, which was deeper. "You wanna try me?"

Rosa whimpered slightly then got an idea. She slipped three of the carrot sticks under the top bun of her burger and started to eat it, giving Luke a smirk.

Luke had to give it to her. The kid was clever.

A/N: This would have been even longer than this but I should really be getting to bed. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6 Secret Sweet Coffee Stuff

FOREVER AFTER 

NOTE: I really wish these Gilmore Girls people belong to me but, sadly, they don't. I will have the power one day, though.

A/N: Well, here it is. The sequel to Play Ball. Some of you might not know of that story so you'll just have to go read it and enjoy. Now on with this oh, so lovely sequel.

                                              CHAPTER 6

            The sky turned from sunset orange to dark, the bright, silver moon shining down from above. As Rory and Jess continued to walk the leaves of fall sprinkled around, sort of mystically.

"The town looks so beautiful," Rory smiled, her blue eyes twinkling.

"I guess," Jess admitted, swinging the bag from the book store around his wrist. "Kind of creepy, though. Small town, Halloween; can you say Michael Myers?"

"Way to spoil the moment," Rory pouted at him.

"I try," Jess said as the two of them took a season on a bench, which was covered with leaves.

They stayed silent for a while, enjoying the scenery, until Rory decided to speak. "Jess?"

"Hmm?"

"Why?" the pretty girl next to him whispered.

"Why what?" Jess asked, starring straight ahead.

"Why did you leave the way you did?"

"Rory—" Jess started.

"I want a real reason, Jess," Rory suddenly snapped, cutting him off. "Was it because you didn't graduate? Or the prom? Or Dean?" Jess just sighed. "I mean, you did this before. You just left, no goodbye, nothing. Was I not pretty enough or something? Or was it because I wouldn't put out for you like Shane?"

"Rory!" Jess barked, stopping her. "No, it wasn't any of that."

"Well, it had to be—"

"No! I didn't leave because of graduation, prom, or any of that crap with Dean. I left for Jess, OK? It didn't have anything to do with _Rory_."

Rory slowly stood, a mix of anger and hurt on her face. "Yeah, well, same old Jess, right? Every time you make a decision... I have nothing to do with it." She turned and started to walk off.

"Rory!" Jess called after her, quickly following. "Rory, wait." He caught up with her. "Don't do this."

"Do what?" Rory stopped walking to face him. "Jess, we're not together anymore. There is nothing for me to do or _not_ do."

"Rory, I thought we were gonna talk," Jess tried to reason.

"Talk?" Rory scoffed. "What for? Every time I think you've changed you're still the biggest jerk in the world. Why should now be any different?"

"I've changed," Jess insisted.

"That's enough to laugh," Rory said, her voice half humored and half sad.

"Fine. You know what? Don't believe me." Jess sounded firm yet hurt. "I don't care anymore." He turned to leave the opposite way.

"I want to believe you," Rory called after him, making Jess turn back. "I'm just..." she sighed. "Scared to."

"I wouldn't hurt you," Jess assured her seriously. "I wouldn't try, anyway." He slowly approached her. "Rory... I don't know what's going to happen. But I'd maybe like to make the best out of this visit. I get it if you don't."

Rory replied softly, "I want to. But, like I said..."

"You're scared," Jess supplied, his voice equally soft.

Rory glanced down. "I don't want to be. Really."

"Come on," Jess guided. Rory agreed and the two of them began to walk again.

          Rosa, clad in her red pajamas, sat in front of the television screen in Luke's apartment, drinking a milkshake he had made her as a sort of reward for finishing all of the carrot sticks. Luke sat at the table, once in a while glancing at her.

"I like carrot burgers," Rosa said, giving him a smile.

"Yeah, whatever," Luke muttered, a little upset that the child had outsmarted him the way she had. A knock came at the door suddenly. "I'm coming," Luke called, getting up. He opened the door, expecting to see the guy he had left on duty down in the diner. "Lorelai?"

"Hey," the brunette woman smiled on the other side of the door.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"Nothing. You know, I was just wondering why you left Caesar in charge downstairs."

"Uh... he works for me?"

"Yeah, but, him being down there just isn't right. He doesn't add the secret sweet coffee stuff like you do," Lorelai said.

"The what?" Luke looked confused, as he always did in the presence of the woman.

"The sweet, yummy coffee stuff that you always use that no other diner owner, or owner in the whole history of owners, diners or otherwise, know about." Lorelai pouted deeply. "I need the secret sweet coffee stuff, Luke." Luke sighed deeply as Lorelai finally looked pass Luke and saw the child. "Oh. Isn't that...?"

"Rosa," Luke said, trying to get the brown haired girl's attention.

Rosa glanced up from the television and her milkshake. "Who's that?" she asked, getting a glimpse of Lorelai.

"Hi," Lorelai decided to introduce herself, producing a big, bright tooth Gilmore like grin. "You must be Rosa. I'm Lorelai, Rory's mom."

"Oh." Rosa gave her a quick once over as Luke stepped aside. "You're pretty, too."

"Thanks, sweetie," Lorelai continued to smile as she walked into the apartment.

"Do you like carrot burgers?" Rosa asked.

"Carrot burgers?" Lorelai repeated, confused.

"Uh huh. Uncle Luke made me eat it. It was really good, though."

Lorelai turned a smirk towards Luke as she addressed the child. "Oh, really? _Uncle Luke_ made you a carrot burger. That's so sweet."

"OK, first off, I didn't make her eat it. I just told her to eat the carrot sticks," Luke explained defensively. He turned to Rosa. "And let's get one thing straight, kid. It's Luke, just Luke. In fact, you have to call me _Mr_. Luke. Got it?"

Lorelai turned back to Rosa, a little eager over what she would say.

Rosa smiled brightly. "OK, Uncle Luke," she said then picked up her milkshake and started sipping it again.

Lorelai giggled lightly and went over to her friend. "Gee, Luke, you're so forceful."

"That kid is definitely Jess's," Luke mumbled.

"She's adorable," Lorelai squealed, images of a young Rory going through her mind.

"Uncle Luke?" Luke sighed annoyed before looking at Rosa. "You play baseball?"

Luke looked at her funny. "What?"

"The big, blue baseball cap?" Lorelai reminded him.

Luke rolled his eyes upward to get a look at the cap he had on his head. "Yeah, well, I—"

"What position do you play?" Rosa questioned. "I'm a batter sometimes." She looked at Lorelai before Luke could answer. "Do you play baseball, too?"

"Oh, no," Lorelai quickly shook her head then knelt down to the girl. "Gilmores, sports, running period, not a good mixture. But it's good that you like it."

"It's OK," Rosa shrugged, hugging her milkshake with her hand, turning back to the TV. "Damn games are a waste of time, anyway."

Luke and Lorelai exchanged a surprised look.

Luke started, "What did you just—?"

"They're a waste of time," Rosa continued, mostly to herself than to the two adults. "I can't do them right. I'm just a dumb ass."

          Lorelai stared horrified at Rosa, not really knowing what to make of it. Luke was in the same predicament. What was wrong with her? Rosa did not even seem to be talking to them, more like quoting someone else.

"Go to bed," Luke finally said.

Rosa glanced up at him, going back to reality. "Hmm?"

"Just... go to bed," Luke nudged her.

          Rosa stared at her cot for a minute then stood up and crawled into it, under the extra blanket Luke had given her. Lorelai offered her a smile, her heart quickly going out for Rosa.

A/N: If anything with Rosa confuses you let me know. I'll explain things later in the story or something. Well, please review!


	7. Chapter 7 Nightmares and Assumptions

FOREVER AFTER 

NOTE: I really wish these Gilmore Girls people belong to me but, sadly, they don't. I will have the power one day, though.

A/N: Well, here it is. The sequel to Play Ball. Some of you might not know of that story so you'll just have to go read it and enjoy. Now on with this oh, so lovely sequel.

                                              CHAPTER 7

          Luke had settled down in front of the TV, absent mindedly watching an old movie. Lorelai went over and sat next to him on the foot of his bed, after taking a quick peek at Rosa.

"She's so cute," Lorelai beamed at Rosa, who slept contently.

"She's annoying," Luke corrected.

"It's cute the way she's annoying," Lorelai revised her previous statement.

"How did I just _know_ you were gonna say that?"

"Seriously, though, Luke," Lorelai said. "This must be really weird for you."

"What is?"

"The elephant lady who's coming to town next week," Lorelai joked dryly. "I'm talking about all of this with Jess."

"Oh," Luke sighed. "That."

"I mean, yesterday you were a regular guy who served coffee. Now you're a guy who serves carrot burgers to his six-year-old niece." Lorelai caught on to a look he wore on his face. "But you're not freaked."

Luke looked at her. "What?"

"Come on, Luke. This is unreal. Ever you, King Backwards Cap, should be freaking out over a bomb shell like this. It's just... bizarre. Big, fat bizarre-o."

          Luke had to admit it. Through the woman's rantings, Lorelai had a point. Besides his general grumpiness, Luke had shown little emotion over the Rosa situation.

"Well?" Lorelai nudged. "Are you going to tell me?"

"I..." Luke had to think of the best way to put it. "I sort of saw this coming."

"You what?" Lorelai looked extremely confused.

"When I first heard Shane was pregnant, the first thing that shot through my mind was Jess. But I just pushed it back, thinking he was only using her to get with Rory and that they didn't actually..."

"Do the naked hat dance?" Lorelai suggested.

"Yeah, that," Luke said, thinking that was the bluntest way to put it. "So when Jess suddenly re-appeared with this kid... I just didn't feel the ultimate surprise. I mean, I was surprise but I wasn't... freaking out surprised."

"I get that," Lorelai nodded. "I also see that this kid is giving you a run for your money."

"She's a good kid," Luke admitted. "Just a little... mixed up, you know?"

Lorelai was about to agree, "Yeah, I—" A sudden wild moan from Rosa cut her off. She and Luke looked up to see what was happening.

          Rosa rolled all over the cot she lay in. She moaned uncontrollably, as if something were attacking her. Rosa suddenly shot up and released a scream, loud enough to shatter windows.

"Hey, hey," Luke panicked, coming up to her, followed by Lorelai. Rosa just continued to scream.

Lorelai, motherly instincts taking over her, went to sit next to Rosa, pulling the girl towards her. "Rosa, shush. It's OK, honey," Lorelai attempted to sooth. Rosa finally stopped screaming and just panted lightly. "You were just having a bad dream."

"You OK?" Luke asked, not really knowing what to say.

"Mmhmm," Rosa nodded, her brown hair stuck to her face with sweat.

"Everything's OK now," Lorelai assured her.

"Yeah," Luke added. "Just... uh... go back to sleep."

"Uncle Luke," Rosa called, almost desperately. Luke turned back and glanced at her. "You have to stay with me. And Lorelai, too."

"Look, Rosa," Luke started. "Lorelai can't—"

"Sure," Lorelai cut him off, giving the little girl a smile. "I can stay. I mean Rory's out with your dad and they'll be here soon."

Rory, that name just seemed to bother Rosa but she did like Lorelai. Rory bugged Rosa because Jess, her dad, seemed to like her. That was not fair at all. Jess belonged to Rosa, and Luke, only them. Rory could not have him and Rosa would _not _let her.

Luke lifted Rosa up and put her in his bed, lying down next to her, hoping it would keep the kid quiet. Lorelai slid over the cot and got on it, lying opposite of Rosa.

"They come and get me at night," Rosa whispered. "They're gonna take me away from Daddy... forever."

Lorelai glanced up at him as if to ask, "What is she talking about?"

Luke just shook his head, clearly not understanding.

          Half an hour later, Lorelai and Luke lay in each other's arms, fast asleep. Rosa lay stretched out by the apartment's door, also sleeping.

          Unknown to any of them, Jess and Rory were coming up the stairs. Rory busily rummaged through her purse until she pulled out a thick book. Jess glanced down at the book and shook his head, amused.

"Can't go anywhere without bringing a book," he commented.

"Takes one to know one," Rory shot back, glad that they had made up since their small spat.

"Yeah, but I'm willing to seek help. Are you?" Jess asked, taking hold of the doorknob.

Rory just smiled at him.

          Jess opened the door of the apartment and clicked on the nearby light. The first thing the duo saw was Luke and Lorelai cuddled up on the cot and Luke's bed, sleeping all too peacefully.

"Oh, my God!" Rory exclaimed, causing both Luke and Lorelai to shoot up.

"I saw that sweater first," Lorelai moaned sleepily.

Luke sat up with a groan.

Jess smirked, "So what happened here?"

"What do you mean?" Luke asked, turning his attention to his nephew then realized how close Lorelai was to him at the moment. "Whoa!"

"Whoa," Lorelai said equally, immediately getting up from the bed. "We didn't—"

"No, we didn't. We just fell asleep because..." Luke trailed off.

"Because what?" Rory nudged, folding her arms, a smile on her pretty face.

"The... the... elephant lady," Lorelai quickly replied. "That's... coming to town next week." She muttered the last part.

"Does that story ever work for you?" Luke questioned, getting up from the bed. "Look we were sleeping here with Rosa because the kid had some type of dream."

"She had a dream?" Jess asked quickly. He knelt down to his sleeping daughter and nudged her awake. "Hey, wake up."

"Hey," Rosa smiled up at him through her tiredness.

"Hey," Jess returned the greeting softly. He picked her up into his arms and rubbed her back, which her long hair covered. "You had a bad dream, huh?"

Rosa nodded into Jess's shirt, which she did often. "Yeah," she whispered.

"I'm here now," Jess said. "Everything's going to be OK."

          Lorelai looked at Jess, amazed. She just could not believe the interaction she was watching. The sight of Jess Mariano nurturing a small child was one image that had never floated into Lorelai's mind before.

"Yeah," Rory said to Rosa with a smile. "Don't even worry about it."

Rosa glanced down at Rory's hand and glared. "You took it!" she snapped at Rory.

"What?" Rory looked confused.

Rosa scrambled down from Jess's arms and snatched at the book Rory held. "You stole my A Little Princess," Rosa accused.

"No, I didn't," Rory said, still confused.

"Yes, you did!" Rosa insisted.

"Rosa, calm down a little bit—" Jess started.

"No!" Rosa snapped at him. "_She_ stole the book you gave to me. I've been looking all over for it and _she_ took it."

"No, I didn't," Rory said again.

"It's mine and you stole it," Rosa continued as Jess walked off. "Go away! I don't want you here."

"I..." Rory really didn't know what to say.

"Hey." Everyone turned their attention to Jess, who held a book in his hands. "Is this what you're looking for?" he asked his daughter.

"A Little Princess," Rosa read the cover.

"It was in the drawer," Jess explained, clear annoyance in his voice.

"Oh." Rosa took her book sheepishly.

"Now what are you going to say?" Jess asked Rosa.

"I'm sorry," Rosa whispered, giving Rory her book back.

"Could you say it a little louder?" Jess nudged. "You know, the way you did when you thought she stole from you."

"I'm sorry, OK?" Rosa shouted.

"It's fine," Rory said, not really sure. She looked up at Jess and said, clear hurt in her voice, "I'll, um, see you later." Rory turned and walked down the stairs.

"Rory," Lorelai called after her, following Rory down.

Luke just sighed deeply.

          Rosa floated her eyes over to Jess, who looked extremely upset that Rosa had hurt Rory's feelings that way she had. Rosa formed a pout and stared down at the floor. She had screwed up _again_.

A/N: I wanted to post this yesterday but I fell asleep. So I decided to make it longer to make up for that. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8 Rosa on the Run

FOREVER AFTER 

NOTE: I really wish these Gilmore Girls people belong to me but, sadly, they don't. I will have the power one day, though.

A/N: Well, here it is. The sequel to Play Ball. Some of you might not know of that story so you'll just have to go read it and enjoy. Now on with this oh, so lovely sequel.

                                                      CHAPTER 8

            Rosa peeked her head into the diner the next day, seeing that it was close to being crowded. Her usual shyness crept over her and for a moment she wanted to run back upstairs. Rosa suddenly felt a playful tap on top of her head and looked up to see Jess holding a rolled up newspaper.

"Are you still mad?" Rosa whispered, pretty ashamed at the way she had acted the previous night.

"No," Jess replied with a sigh yet seemed dismissive. "It's cool." He headed into the diner.

Rosa hung back for a moment before deciding to follow him. She climbed onto a seat at the counter, watching Luke serve coffee back and forth to the customers. Jess went around to the back of the counter where his uncle stood.

"Whoa," Jess looked out in awe at the many people. "You _giving_ food away now?"

"You gonna help or are you just going to stand there, annoying me?" Luke asked as he busily refilled the coffee pot.

"Is there an option that could combine the both?" Jess smirked. Luke simply gave him a look that clearly showed he wasn't in the mood. "Fine," Jess agreed with an eye roll. "I'll be your right arm or whatever... again."

"Did you talk to Rory yet?" Luke asked as they went to work, getting Rosa's attention.

"Tried to," Jess replied. "I think she's kind of pissed. What with my six-year-old calling her the book thief of the new century."

          Rosa's face fell. It really was true. Jess liked Rory and Rosa had made Rory go away. Now Jess would be sad and it was all Rosa's fault. It was just like it was with Shane. Jess would start to hate Rosa, too, and be mad all the time. Rosa decided that she could not let that happen. She slipped off the stool she sat on and was out the door, completely unnoticed through the crowd.

"Hey," Luke said to Jess. "Shouldn't you get your little clone down here so she can get something to eat?'

Jess went over to the stairs that led up to the apartment and called, "Rosa! Hey, Rosa. Come down here." Getting no answer, Jess headed upstairs, quickly seeing that the apartment was deserted. He went up to Luke. "She's gone."

"Gone?" Luke repeated. "What do you mean she's gone? Where is she?"

"If I _knew_ she wouldn't be gone," Jess reasoned as if he were dying to say duh. "I gotta go find her." He quickly took hold of his jacket and headed for the door.

"Hang on. I'm right behind you," Luke called after him. As he left out the door after Jess, he bumped into Lorelai.

"Hey, what's with the whirlwind?" she asked.

"Kid, missing, now, finding her," Luke explained vaguely as he started to walk.

"What?" Lorelai followed him.

"Rosa. She took off."

"Took off? How did she take off? She's six," Lorelai said.

"Well, apparently, she's six and lighting fast," said Luke.

"Well, don't panic. I mean this _is_ Stars Hollow. Jog for two minutes and you're back home."

          Rosa, who seemed to move amazingly fast, walked around, glancing at the different autumn and Halloween displays. She found herself in front of Miss Patty's place and poked her head inside.

          Young girls, all around her age or a bit older, were dancing in place, wearing pink ballet costumes. Miss Patty walked up and down, monitoring their progress.

"Wonderful, ladies," she said. "Wonderful. Reminds me of me at that age. So young, so full of promise."

A girl with blonde hair glanced over towards the door. "Miss Patty," she called. Rosa gasped. "Someone's here."

"Thank you, Sally," said Miss Patty, making her way over to the door, looking at Rosa. "And what might your name be?"

The brown haired girl whispered, "Rosa Brookes- Rosa Mariano."

"Mariano?" Miss Patty repeated incredulously. "That's funny."

"It is?" Rosa asked, confusion in her voice.

"Oh, not your name, sweetie. It's just that the last Mariano that lived in Stars Hollow was a big trouble maker. His name was Jess," Miss Patty explained.

"My dad?"

Miss Patty looked at her, unable to believe her ears. "You're Jess's daughter?" Rosa nodded. "How old are you?" The girl held up six fingers. "My, isn't this news? Well, where's your father now?"

"He's on planet Coffee with Uncle Baseball Cap," Rosa replied seriously.

"Oh..." Miss Patty uttered. "I see." She gestured towards the class. "Won't you join us?"

Rosa glanced into the studio then nodded, a little smile creeping across her face.

          Half an hour later, Lorelai made her way towards the studio, as she, Jess, and Luke were all still on the search for the missing Rosa. Miss Patty stood in the doorway, watching her class, when she spotted Lorelai.

"Hello, dear," Miss Patty called.

Lorelai glanced up at her. "Oh, hey, Miss Patty. Listen, you didn't happen to see a little girl around here did you? Her name's Rosa and—"

"Brown hair, brown eyes, talks about as much as a mouse?" Miss Patty supplied. "She's inside."

"Oh, thanks," Lorelai said, heading towards the studio.

          Rosa sat on a bench near a corner, watching a couple girls near her tie up their shoes, as they had just finished ballet practice.

"What's your name again?" the blonde girl, who had alerted Miss Patty to Rosa's presence, asked.

"Rosa Mariano," Rosa replied. "Um, who are you?"

"I'm Courtney," the blonde girl replied, taking a seat next to Rosa on the bench. She gestured towards the other girl, who had black hair and green eyes. "That's my friend, Tina."

"Hi," Tina waved, playing with her shoe laces.

"Do you like to dance?" Courtney asked Rosa.

"I never tried before," Rosa replied.

"Then what do you do for fun?" Tina chimed in.

"Um..." Rosa tried to think of something. "I hang out with my dad. We live in a diner with Uncle Luke."

"Luke's diner?" Courtney interrupted.

Rosa nodded. "Yeah. Anyway, Luke is really big and has a hairy face. And he wears this old looking baseball cap."

"That diner guy is grumpy," Tina said, making a face.

"That's 'cause he's a dragon," Rosa explained.

"A real dragon?" Another of the girl asked, coming up to the conversation.

"Uh huh," Rosa replied, continuing her story. "He gets mad and smoky like a dragon. But he makes the best burgers in the _whole_ world." By now, Lorelai had crept in but stayed back, listening to Rosa's tale.

"What else?" Courtney questioned, very interested.

"Queen Lorelai is trying to keep Uncle Luke from being such a meanie head," Rosa pressed on.

"You know a queen?" another girl asked excited.

"Yep," Rosa nodded proudly. "She's a coffee lady who loves secret sweet coffee stuff."

Lorelai hid a giggle behind her hand but wasn't able to stifle it in time.

Rosa glanced up at her at that moment.

"Come on, Rosa," Tina nudged. "What happened next?"

"Um, I hate to interrupt this gathering but..." Lorelai pointed at Rosa. "Homer and her Odyssey have to leave now."

"Rosa, are you going to be around on Halloween?" Courtney asked.

"I don't know," Rosa shrugged.

"You should go trick-or-treating with us," Tina suggested.

"That sounds like fun," Rosa beamed.

"OK. Can we get a move on here?" Lorelai asked casually.

Rosa said goodbye to the girls, which had surrounded her and made her way over to Lorelai. "Hi, Lorelai," the brown haired child greeted happily.

"Hi, sweetie," Lorelai returned the greeting, kneeling down to the child's level. "So what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Shouldn't you be at Luke's, listening to him go grumps on everyone?"

Rosa shook her head. "No. I can't go back. I did something... _really_ wrong."

"Oh." Lorelai gestured towards another nearby bench and they took a seat on it. "You wanna tell me about it?"

Rosa sighed. "I made Rory sad and now she doesn't like my dad anymore. My dad likes Rory, though. I ruined everything for him. I'm always doing that... to everybody."

Lorelai's heart went out for the girl. She just seemed so sincere about it. "Oh, no, honey, really. Last night with Rory, that was an accident, a mistake. She knows you didn't mean it."

"But I did mean it," Rosa whispered, looking straight ahead, seriousness in her voice. "I got mad because Rory was making the goo-goo eyes at my dad." She glanced up at Lorelai, her brown eyes flashing. "But he's _my_ dad and I didn't want Rory to have him."

Lorelai began to play with Rosa's hair as she kept listening to her. "Well, what about Luke? You have to share Jess with him, right?"

"Luke's mine, too," Rosa insisted then softened. "But, if you want, we could share _him_."

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked, sudden confusion in her voice.

"Don't you want Uncle Luke, too? You gave him the big goo-goo eyes."

"No, I didn't," Lorelai defended herself lamely.

"Yes, you did," Rosa said in a singsong voice.

"Let's go back to your dad," Lorelai said, changing the subject.

"I can't," Rosa replied quickly. "I'm just a big pain."

"Well, honey, the only pain Jess is feeling right now is because you aren't with him, where you belong. You don't want him to feel worse do you?"

Rosa glanced down at her jeans, thinking that over. "OK. I'll go back. But, Lorelai?"

"What is it?"

"I think the dragon wants you, too," Rosa said in a whisper, going back to her story.

          Lorelai considered that for a moment but pushed it to the back of her mind. After all, she was getting advice on "goo-goo eyes" from a six-year-old girl.

          They stood up then, Lorelai leading the way out of the studio. The female duo spotted both Jess and Luke, looking around for Rosa, outside of Taylor's market. Lorelai gently took hold of the nervous Rosa's hand and led her towards the two men.

"Hey, look what I found," Lorelai smiled, getting their attention.

"Rosa," Jess sighed with relief, immediately kneeling down and pulling the girl towards him. "Oh, thank God."

Rosa hugged him around the neck. "I'm sorry," she whispered into his ear.

"Well, you should be," Luke snapped, who obviously heard Rosa's apology. "I have a diner to run. I can't drop everything to go play hide and seek with a kid."

"Luke," Lorelai attempted to keep the peace. "You're pushing."

"Look, Rosa, it's OK," Jess said, pulling away from the hug and meeting her eyes. "Just don't go running—"

"I'm sorry I made Rory mad at you," Rosa cut him off, going into a rant. "I was bad. I didn't mean it, though."

"What? Rosa, I was worried about you. You took off," Jess explained.

          Before anyone could say anything, Rory jogged up to the scene, her brown ponytail flying up and down with her, immediately going towards her mother.

"Mom, what happened?" Rory asked, out of breath. "I thought you were going to meet me at Luke's. Then I go to Luke's and there's no you and well... no, _Luke_."

"Hi, Rory," Luke waved dryly.

"Oh, hi," Rory smiled, noticing the man.

"It's OK, sweetie," Lorelai said to her daughter. "We just all got a little..." she nodded her head towards Rosa. "Preoccupied."

"Oh. What happened?" Rory questioned.

"I made you sad," Rosa said lowly.

"You mean about last night?" Rory asked. Rosa nodded her reply. "Oh, it's OK. It's fine. It's just... really fine."

"Hey." Luke caught everyone's attention. "Can we not stand here all day? Let's go back to the diner."

          Lorelai went up to Luke and walked with him, her mind on secret sweet coffee stuff. Rosa walked in between everyone while Rory and Jess held back, going side by side.

"I'm sorry," Jess whispered to Rory, offering her his arm as a display of affection.

"It's OK," Rory whispered back as he put his entire arm around her. "It's just... _really_ fine."

A/N: More to come, I promise. I have this story pretty much planned out but if you have guys out there have any requests or suggestions then I'm all ears. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9 Eddie Lives

FOREVER AFTER 

NOTE: I really wish these Gilmore Girls people belong to me but, sadly, they don't. I will have the power one day, though.

A/N: Well, here it is. The sequel to Play Ball. Some of you might not know of that story so you'll just have to go read it and enjoy. Now on with this oh, so lovely sequel.

                                                      CHAPTER 9

          Rory entered the Dragon Fly, Lorelai and Sookie's inn, that following day. After waving a quick hello to Michel, who was at the front desk, Rory made her way to the kitchen, immediately seeing that a minor crisis was going on.

"You can fix it, right?" Sookie asked, hovering over the plumber who was under the sink. She turned to Lorelai. "He _can_ fix it, right?"

"He can fix it, Sookie," Lorelai recited for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Hey," Rory greeted. "What's going on?"

"The sink broke down," Lorelai replied.

"_Again_?" Rory said, stretching the word.

"Again," Lorelai sighed, her arms folded. "Maybe we should just sell it. We can buy a new sink. A sparkly, magical one."

"With automatic ice machine," Sookie added enthusiastically.

Lorelai nodded with a light smile.

"Won't get much for this cheap thing," the plumber uttered from belong the sink.

Lorelai sighed again and knelt down to the sink. "Well, can you fix it?"

"Sorry, lady." The plumber slid out from under the sink as he said, "It's dead."

"Oh, it can't be dead," Rory said mournfully.

"We nicknamed him Eddie," Sookie said, equally mournful.

"Little Eddie," Lorelai continued the story of the sink's nickname. "He always supplied us with crisp, clean water and shiny, happy dishes."

The plumber stared at the three of them for a brief moment before repeating, "It's dead."

          Over at the diner, which wasn't as crowded as the previous day, Luke poured Kirk a mug of coffee before giving him his order. Kirk peeked under the bread of his sandwich suspiciously, as if he were looking for something.

"What're you doing, Kirk?" Luke asked him.

"Just checking that you used a swig of mustard, light Mayo, and heavy shredded lettuce." Kirk glanced up into Luke's eyes. "After that incident at breakfast I doubt I can trust you."

"Are you still on this strawberry jelly thing?" Luke sighed exasperated.

"I wanted grape jelly, Luke," Kirk whined, banging his palm on the counter. "I think the trust between us is gone."

          Luke glared at him, ready to make an annoyed comment. The phone rang, though, taking away his chance. Luke took hold of the receiver and rested the phone between his shoulder and his ear.

"Luke's diner."

"Luke, hi. It's me," Lorelai's voice came from the other end.

"Hey."

"Hey. Listen, I sort of need a favor."

          Jess came down the stairs a couple minutes later as Luke hung up the phone. Jess went around to the front of the counter, taking Kirk's now empty seat.

"I'm not serving you," Luke told his nephew bluntly.

"How will I ever recover?" Jess wondered dryly.

"Look, I'm doing something for Lorelai tonight. Which means, you and mini you, can cook for yourselves," Luke informed him, as he had taken the personal duty of seeing to it that Rosa ate more than just candy like every other kid in Stars Hollow.

"Fine," Jess shrugged. "I'll just give her some pixie sticks or somethin'."

Luke gave him a look before saying, "Maybe I _will_ cook dinner."

          Later, that evening, Lorelai marched down the stairs of her house for the tenth time that hour. She leaned over the banister, calling out to Rory.

"They're not anywhere in my room!"

"Where did you have them last?" Rory asked.

"Why do people always ask that?" Lorelai wondered, putting one hand on her hip and leaning the other against the banister. "I mean, if people could remember the last place that they left their keys then they wouldn't have to go looking for the aforementioned keys. The whole, "Where did you leave them last?" thing is a pretty pathetic question, which should be completely wiped out from all human forms of communication and—"

"Found them," Rory quick announced, stopping her mother's speech. She held up Lorelai's silver, dangling keys, hanging from a hello kitty key chain.

"Yes," Lorelai smiled, coming down the stairs and grabbing the keys. "You are my favorite daughter."

"There are more?"

"Yes. I raise them on Farms in Antarctica."

"There are _farms_ in Antarctica?" Rory questioned.

"Oh, of course. Didn't you know?" Lorelai asked with mock shock. "What exactly do they teach you in those Ivy League schools?"

"So far I've picked up on how to dress myself," Rory replied, taking a seat on the arm of the couch.

"That's my girl," Lorelai said, forming a large, cheesy smile. She glanced at her watch and gasped. "Oh, I have to meet Luke at the Dragon Fly." She grabbed her jacket before turning back and asking, "Where did you find my keys, anyway?"

"In that jacket you're holding," Rory replied with a slight smirk.

"And here we are at the origin of the "Where did you leave them last?" thing-y."

          Lorelai entered the kitchen at her inn to see Luke was already there. He seemed to be having an argument with the plumber Lorelai and Sookie had hired earlier.

"I'm telling you this thing is dead," the plumber said.

"Could I just take a look at it?" Luke attempted to reason.

"Look, buddy, I have been working with plumbing since I was twelve. I think I know what I'm doing."

"What's going on here?" Lorelai asked, approaching them.

"Well, apparently, while the rest of us wore riding bikes when we were twelve, your guy here was fixing toilets," Luke said, turning to Lorelai.

"Who is this guy?" the plumber asked, pointing at Luke.

"He's Luke," Lorelai explained. "He's here to help."

"Lady, I have been working on this sink all day," the plumber reminded her.

"Yes, I know," Lorelai said, giving him a smile. "It's just that _now_ I want Luke to work on it."

"You people annoy me," the plumber stated before walking off.

Lorelai gave Luke a huge grin. "You came." Luke picked up his toolbox. "And you brought Bert! Oh, hi, Bert. How's life?"

"Are you ever gonna stop calling my toolbox Bert?" Luke asked.

"Possibly not."

"Yeah, I guessed that." Luke knelt down and looked under the sink on his back. "Oh, this guy did this all wrong."

"So it's not dead?" Lorelai asked with hope.

"Not dead," Luke replied.

"Oh, yes!" the woman cheered. "Eddie lives."

Luke poked his head out, giving her a bewildered look.

          The bell above the diner's door went off as Rory entered. She saw only a couple of customers, who were just sitting around and drinking coffee, as closing time was nearby.

Jess, who was behind the counter, glanced up at her. "We don't want any. Go away," he said, trying to make some sort of dry humor.

"You're cute when you make with the funny," Rory told him. "So no Luke tonight?"

"Nope. Promised Uncle Smile-y I'd watch the place for him."

"So you and Rosa aren't doing anything tonight?"

"Sitting side by side and reading. Don't you just _love_ our warm, family moments?"

"Oh," Rory said, deep in thought. "Well, I was just thinking that if you guys are alone tonight and I'm alone tonight then maybe we could sort of merge and not be so... alone."

"You want us to come over?"

"Yeah. I mean, it could be fun. We could rent videos, eat, have fun. You know?"

"When do we bring in the camera?"

Rory smiled lightly at him. "Come on, Jess. It'll be fun and you know it. Besides, I really want to get to know Rosa."

"Fine," Jess shrugged. "We can do it."

"Great. So I'll rent a couple of kid related movies and order a pizza. You guys can come around seven."

"OK."

"OK." Rory smiled again and left the diner.

A/N: I'm still taking suggestions, even if I do have this planned out. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10 Movie Night

FOREVER AFTER 

NOTE: I really wish these Gilmore Girls people belong to me but, sadly, they don't. I will have the power one day, though.

A/N: Well, here it is. The sequel to Play Ball. Some of you might not know of that story so you'll just have to go read it and enjoy. Now on with this oh, so lovely sequel.

                                                      CHAPTER 10

          Rory headed downstairs a little later that evening, flipping through a stack of video tapes she had. The doorbell suddenly went off and she headed over to it.

"Hi," Rory smiled at Rosa and Jess as she opened the door.

"Hey," Jess returned the greeting.

"Hi," Rosa waved, her voice soft.

"Come in," Rory instructed. Jess, followed by Rosa, entered the house.

"Whoa," Jess noticed, looking around. "Same old house."

"Well, not really," Rory said, coming up behind him. "We got a new couch."

Jess glanced over at the couch. "Nice."

"Yeah, great deal and all," Rory said. "So, anyway, anybody up for videos?" Jess just shrugged his reply. Rory held the video tapes out to Rosa. "I got a bunch of movies I thought you might like. You can pick anyone you want."

Rosa took a moment before pulling one from the stack. "The Lion King Two," she announced. Then she noticed another one. "And Ice Age, too."

"Classics," Jess sighed.

"I love those," Rory smiled at Rosa. "And I ordered pizza and sodas and we can make popcorn?"

"Really?" Rosa asked, her eyes sparkling with interest.

"Mmhmm," Rory nodded.

Rosa beamed brightly. "This'll be fun."

          Lorelai sat on the large island in the middle of the Inn's kitchen, watching Luke work on the sink, which seemed pretty natural for him. Luke finally pulled out from under the sink, wiping his hands off with a nearby dishrag.

"He's alive," the man announced.

"Yes!" Lorelai cheered, taking a large leap from the island. "Luke, you are the best."

"Do I get a shiny, plaque now?"

"More along the lines of the golden baseball cap award." Luke began to pack up his tool kit. "Listen, I really wanna take you for this. You really came through."

"It's what I do," Luke reminded her, not looking up from the toolbox.

"I know," Lorelai said. "And I really do appreciate it, the way you come through."

"Hero business. Suits me I guess." Luke headed for the door but Lorelai ran up and blocked his path.

"Luke, you... you've been working on this stupid sink and now it's all better. Don't you think you deserve something for it?"

Luke shrugged, "Like?"

"Dinner?" Lorelai suggested. "You're always serving people. Let someone do it for you tonight. Let's go out to a restaurant where they would look down on us as being hicks or something." Luke sighed deeply. "Come on. My treat. What do you say?"

Luke asked plainly, "Do I have to change shirts?"

A smile spread across Lorelai's beautiful face.

          Rory sat a large bowl of freshly popped popcorn down on the kitchen table, surrounding it by a bunch of different ingredients. Rosa stood on a short chair and looked over the things that were scattered over the table.

Rory first picked up some melted butter and began to pour it over the popcorn. "OK. This'll make it taste great." She grabbed a shaker of cheese flavored salt. "And never use regular salt. It's not worthy."

Rosa smiled at her and picked up a small cup of brown sugar. "We use this, too?"

"You got it," Rory replied.

Jess entered the room then but stopped at the sight he saw. He couldn't help but to smile. Jess noticed how Rosa resembled Rory so much, as if they were honestly related, and seeing them together that way only made it even better.

"This is the only way to make good popcorn," Rory said to Rosa as the child sprinkled brown sugar on top. "Don't let anyone mess up your head about the art of popcorn."

Rosa stuck a kernel of corn into her mouth. "This tastes good already," she said.

"Oh, wait. We forgot the best part." Rory picked up a bowl of melted chocolate.

"Chocolate!" Rosa squealed with delight. "Mmm!"

Rory spread the chocolate all over the popcorn. "This'll be so great. Just wait until you try it, Rosa."

"I can't _wait_. You're a good cook, Rory."

Rory smiled, thinking if the child only knew what happened when Gilmores were in the kitchen. All disaster would break loose or something.

Rory finally noticed Jess. "Are you being smile-y?" she asked him, clearly amused.

Jess shook his large, goofy grin off his face. "No," he quickly replied. "I was just..." the two brown haired girls looked at him, waiting for his answer. The doorbell rung. "Thank God," Jess sighed.

"Pizza!" Rosa beamed then jumped down from the chair, running for the door.

Rory took Jess's arm and began leading him out. "Smile-y," she teased.

"Popcorn head," Jess quickly shot back, thinking that he had been hanging around children far too long.

          A few minutes later, Jess, Rory, and Rosa lay snuggled up on the couch together, Rory in between the father and daughter team. They all had pizza, popcorn, and a soda, all watching the Lion King Two.

As Rosa took another handful of the popcorn she glanced up at Rory. "Rory, where's your potty?"

Rory smiled and told her where to find it upstairs.

Rosa hurried up the stairs to the bathroom, not wanting to miss a minute of the movie.

"So what part of Africa has singing lions in it?" Jess asked Rory, watching the movie.

"I think they're in the background somewhere," Rory replied.

"What about dancing hippos?"

"That, I can't explain."

"Will Ice Age make _any_ sense?"

"What makes more sense than the Lion King?" Rory had to smile.

"This is nice," Jess finally admitted, getting Rory's attention. "The three of us, getting to hang out. It's nice." He looked Rory in the eye. "Tell me that was mushy enough and that I don't have to keep going on."

"No, I got your mush point. And you're right." Rory scooted over closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Rosa came back down then and saw them, both looking quite happy. She didn't know whether to go over and join them or to run away and cry. Rosa slipped into the kitchen, neither Jess nor Rory detecting her, and saw that a room's door was ajar. 

Rosa poked her head into the room and smiled. It was Rory's bedroom. Rosa entered and her eyes instantly lit up at the sight of all of the books, as if she were in Disney World.

She picked up one of the books from its shelf, delighted by its title. Rosa sat down on Rory's bed and began to read, quickly getting indulged in the story.

After a couple minutes, when the movie got to the part where a Simba and Kiara were running through the Pride Lands, Jess noticed it. He began to glance around, getting Rory's attention, who still rested on him.

"What is it?" she asked, her gentle blue eyes looking into his brown ones.

"Where's my ankle biter?"

"Oh. I thought I heard her come down a few minutes ago. I'll check in the kitchen." Rory stood and went into the fore mentioned room.

          When Rory entered her room she saw Rosa sleeping contentedly on her bed, what looked like a smile on the child's face, and the book she had been reading rested on her chest. Rory tipped over and spread the large blanket over Rosa, causing her to move around a little in her sleep. Rory planted a light kiss on Rosa's cheek before exiting the room and returning to the couch with Jess.

"Find her?" Jess asked.

"Yeah. She fell asleep in my bed," Rory replied. "It was so cute."

"Oh. I didn't know she'd fall asleep or anything," Jess said. He sighed. "God, I _really_ don't wanna wake her up." Jess tried his hardest to try casual.

"Well, you don't have to," Rory said, buying his act. "You guys could stay here tonight."

Jess shrugged, still keeping his casual mood. "Sure, thanks."

          Lorelai and Luke were just leaving the restaurant that they'd had dinner at. Lorelai laughed soundly, her arm looped through Luke's stronger one.

"That girl was totally hitting on you," Lorelai laughed.

"She wasn't hitting on me," Luke told her for the third time.

"Yeah. I'm sure all waitresses hold out their boobs to you so that you can stuff wads of money right down the middle of them."

"Probably." The two of them stopped and sat on a bench.

Lorelai sighed, gazing up at the sky. "Look at that. That's what I love about Halloween. It always has this huge moon thing going on."

"It's the same as any other day," Luke grunted.

"No. Halloween has a kind of magical feel to it. Not a Christmas feel but a... fun feel. You know?" Luke just nodded. "So, tell me, did we have fun?"

"Isn't "we" a pronoun that would include me?"

"Come on, Luke," Lorelai nudged, still holding his arm.

"I guess. It was nice; getting away from the diner."

"I had fun. I never get to see casual fun Luke." Lorelai looked at him closely. "Would it kill him to come out more often?"

"I'd probably kill him," Luke said, turning his gaze towards her.

They continued to stare into each other's eyes, as if frozen.

"This really was fun," Lorelai said softly.

"I know. I..." Luke had no idea what took over him when he found his lips attached to hers.

          Lorelai could not believe it, either, but the two of them were soon locked in a passionate kiss. Luke pulled her in closer, wrapping his arms around her as they continued to lock lips. The moon above them seemed to glow brighter as they continued. Slowly, very slowly, they pulled away.

"Wow," Lorelai breathed. "Just... wow."

"I..." Luke had no idea what to say. "I'll..." he straightened up a little. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's good," Lorelai said quickly.

Two duo got up and dashed off in opposite directions.

A/N: I would like to thank Smile1 for the awesome suggestions for this chapter. I would also like to thank Milov for suggesting that they watch Ice Age as one of their movies. Thank you, guys! *Gives Smile1 and Milov a big huggles*


	11. Chapter 11 Decisions, Decisions

FOREVER AFTER 

NOTE: I really wish these Gilmore Girls people belong to me but, sadly, they don't. I will have the power one day, though.

A/N: Well, here it is. The sequel to Play Ball. Some of you might not know of that story so you'll just have to go read it and enjoy. Now on with this oh, so lovely sequel.

                                                      CHAPTER 11

          Lorelai entered the house about forty five minutes later that night, shutting the door softly behind her. The events of the night were still jammed into her head. She could not believe what had happened. More importantly, she could not believe who it happened with.

          The woman entered her living room and saw that the TV was still on, showing Ice Age. Lorelai glanced over the couch to see Jess and Rory snuggled up together. The first thing that shot into her mind was the image of her and Luke wrapped in each other's arms.

          Lorelai went into the kitchen and poked her head into Rory's room. Rosa, still holding the book, lay snuggled up against Rory's pillow, the blanket on top of her, fast asleep.

          Clearly, Rory, Jess, and Rosa were all getting closer. Lorelai had no time to wonder if that was a good thing or a bad thing, as she had bigger problems to worry about; much bigger.

The following morning, at seven, Rory's eyes peeked open and she released a light yawn. Then she suddenly gasped and realized that Jess was holding her and he was fast asleep. Rory removed the sleep from her eyes and shook Jess gently.

Jess's eyes slowly opened and he whispered, "What happened?"

"We fell asleep," Rory replied. Jess sat up and ran his hands through his hair. "I can't believe we fell asleep."

"So you gonna make breakfast in bed now?"

Rory slapped his arm firmly. "Jess, we fell asleep... _together_. And your daughter is—"

"Still asleep," Jess realized.

"What?" Rory looked confused.

"Nothing." Jess shook his head and went towards Rory's bedroom, the bedroom's owner following him. Jess began to nudge Rosa awake. "Rosa, wake up. Come on, babe."

Rosa turned over with a light, contented moan, but stayed sleeping.

"Don't wake her," Rory said, some form of maternal care making its way into her mouth.

"I got it," Jess assured her softly. He lifted Rosa into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled up to his chest. Rory smiled sweetly at them. Jess turned to Rory and said, "We'll see you later."

"OK," Rory nodded.

Before Jess left out with his daughter he gave Rory a light kiss on the lips. "Later," he whispered.

"Later," Rory nodded again.

          A couple of hours later Lorelai and Rory walked through the very familiar streets of Stars Hollow, heading in search of breakfast.

"I still can't believe we fell asleep," Rory said.

"I know," Lorelai agreed, her mind elsewhere.

"I mean one minute we're watching the beginning of Ice Age, a little kid's movie, and then suddenly we're all wrapped up in each other's arms and Rosa's in the next room and she could have walked in and I don't know what's going on exactly and I can't even say if it's good or bad plus—" Rory suddenly stopped talking and looked at her mother. "Mom?"

"What?" Lorelai asked, glancing at Rory.

"Isn't this the part where you break into my run-on sentence with a clever quip?"

"Oh, yeah." Lorelai tried to think of something. "Those run-on sentences, Rory... very bad."

"Mom, you don't seem like yourself. What happened last night?"

"Nothing. Just..." Lorelai suddenly grabbed Rory's arm as the girl kept walking. "Where are you going?"

"Um, to Luke's?" Rory replied as if it were completely obvious. "Where the food lives?"

"Oh."

"What is it?"

"Nothing. It's just that I thought we could eat somewhere else is all."

"Like where else?" Rory tried to reason.

"Like... like... well, I thought we could try this new thing out," Lorelai explained. "We could go to the market, buy some eggs, bacon, some, um, secret sweet coffee stuff and maybe make our breakfast."

Rory stared at her for a minute before saying, "I'll be at Luke's."

"Rory," Lorelai called after her but was too late. Rory entered Luke's diner, making the bell go off. "... Wait."

          Rory went over and sat at the counter. Lorelai groaned lightly then joined her daughter. Them minute Luke walked out Lorelai grabbed a menu, opened it, and put it in front of her, hiding her entire face.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked, perplexed.

"Just, uh... looking at the specials," Lorelai replied apprehensively.

          Luke was about to go up to the counter but turned in his tracks, heading for his apartment. Before he reached the stairs, Jess came jogging down. Luke took hold of his nephew's forearm and made him face him.

"What are you on?" Jess asked, confusion in his voice.

"Go serve them," Luke said softly, nodding his head towards the Gilmores.

"Why can't you?"

"I have other people here."

Jess looked around at the three other customers that were in the diner. "Yeah, major rush hour in here." He looked Luke in the eye. "What goin' on?"

"OK," Luke sighed. "I'll tell you. Come on." He and Jess headed upstairs.

Rory watched them go up then turned to Lorelai. "What's with them?"

"_No_ idea," Lorelai replied, the menu still in front of her.

Rory finally took the menu out of Lorelai's hands. "Mom, what happened? Did you and Luke have a fight?"

"No," Lorelai replied quickly then sighed. "All right. Last night, after Luke and I left the Dragon Fly, we went to eat dinner and then..."

"You kissed her?" Jess asked Luke in disbelief, as Luke had told him the story when they had reached the top of the stairs.

"I don't know who kissed who," Luke said. "All I know is that one minute we were just looking at the moon or whatever and then..."

"You were in a lip lock?" Rory questioned her mother. "From out of nowhere?"

"I don't know how it happened." Lorelai shook her head and stared down at the counter. "Luke and I... We never..."

"You've always..."

"Always what?"

"You have a thing for her," Jess said to his uncle.

"What?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"She's into you, you're into her, you're a happy family, la, la, la," Jess sang dryly. "Fill in the blanks here."

Luke stood quiet, thinking that over.

"Luke and I have not always been into each other," Lorelai assured Rory.

"Mom, you know it's true. The whole town does. You guys need to..." Rory tried to think of the right words. "Start something or do something or whatever. You kissed. It has to mean something."

Lorelai sighed deeply. "I have a lot to think about," Lorelai said softly.

"Yeah," Rory nodded, also sighed. "Join the club."

A/N: Sorry that I didn't update sooner. Please review!


	12. Chapter 12 Halloween Meeting

FOREVER AFTER 

NOTE: I really wish these Gilmore Girls people belong to me but, sadly, they don't. I will have the power one day, though.

A/N: Well, here it is. The sequel to Play Ball. Some of you might not know of that story so you'll just have to go read it and enjoy. Now on with this oh, so lovely sequel.

                                                      CHAPTER 12

          The next night was finally Halloween. Stars Hollow began to flock to the usual place for the town meeting. Kids of all ages ran inside with their parents, all dressed in colorful Halloween costumes. Taylor and Miss Patty stood at the podium, waiting on everyone to take their seats.

          Lorelai entered the large barn, on time for a change. Rory spotted a pair of waving hands, which seemed to be targeting she and Lorelai.

"Rory," Rosa called. "Lorelai, come here! Sit with us."

Rory and Lorelai saw that Rosa sat next to Jess and Luke. She tugged a hesitant Lorelai over to the trio. Rosa moved over and sat in Jess's lap, allowing Rory to sit down in the aisle seat. Lorelai had to move down pass Rory, Jess, who held Rosa, and sat on the other side of Luke.

"Hi," Lorelai and Luke muttered simultaneously.

"Cute couple, aren't they?" Jess whispered to Rory sarcastically.

Rory giggled lightly.

"Rory, guess who I am," Rosa said, standing up from Jess's lap.

          Rory looked the child over. She wore a pair of faded boys jeans, a large plaid shirt, and a baseball cap that was turned backwards, which her hair was stuffed inside of.

"Oh, wow," Rory said. "You look like... well, you almost look like..."

"I'm Uncle Luke," Rosa smiled happily.

Luke sighed into his hands.

"Oh, really?" Lorelai smirked at Luke.

"Say _nothing_," Luke stated firmly without even looking at her.

"I think it's sweet," Rory beamed.

"I think it's rich," Jess smirked in the same way Lorelai had.

          Sookie, Jackson, and Davey, their six-year-old son, all moved into the back of Lorelai and the others, each taking a seat.

"Hey," Sookie greeted Lorelai, tapping Lorelai on the shoulder.

"Hey, guys," Lorelai returned the greeting to the small family. She looked Davey up and down. He wore a large cowboy hat on top of his brown haired head head, a brown leather vest, a pair of jeans with a cow design going down then. A sheriff's badge was pinned to his vest. "You look great, sweetie. Got a Toy Story vibe."

"Thanks, Aunt Lorelai," said Davey sweetly. He noticed Rosa and greeted, "Hi."

"Hi," Rosa waved at him, shyness in her voice.

"Rosa, this is Sookie, Jackson, and their son, Davey," Lorelai introduced.

Rosa waved again.

Jackson waved in return.

"She's cute," Sookie squealed to Lorelai. "You didn't say she was this cute."

"She majors in cuteness," Lorelai said.

Rosa smiled.

          Taylor began to knock on the podium with his gavel, trying to get everyone's attention, as nearly everyone was having a conversation.

"Order, people, order," Taylor said. "Let's come to order."

"I'll have Chinese," Lorelai called.

"Make mine pizza," Rory added.

Taylor stared at them funny.

"What? Did you not say order?" Lorelai pointed out. "Didn't everyone hear him say order? As in order take out?"

Taylor sighed in annoyance before turning to everyone. "First order of business—"

"I'll tell you about the first order of business," Miss Patty interrupted. "The bridge."

"Not this again," Taylor groaned.

"That bridge is worn out, doll face," Babette chimed in.

"We need to fund repairs," said Miss Patty.

"It's just a bridge," Taylor tried to reason, dismissing the issue. "It's not even worth the strain. Now can we move to more important business?"

"Trick-or-treat," the kids began to chant. "Trick-or-treat."

"You can trick-or-treat after," Taylor said to the children.

"Let them eat candy," Lorelai said.

"Come to the diner. I'll pass out carrot sticks," Luke said.

"Boo!" the kids started to shout.

"Taylor just adjourn it," Miss Patty sighed. "Everything's been really slow lately, anyway."

"I'll decide when it's over," Taylor reminded them.

"Better idea," Lorelai said. "All in favor of end meeting?" All of the hands in the barn went up. "Meeting adjourned. Let the candy hunt begin."

          The kids all started to cheer as everyone filed out of the barn. Tina and Courtney, the two girls from Miss Patty's dance class, walked up to Rosa when they were all outside. Courtney was dressed as a princess and Tina was an angel.

"Hi, Rosa," Courtney greeted first.

Tina giggled. "You look like the grumpy diner guy."

"I know," Rosa smiled.

"Hi, Davey," Courtney greeted him as he walked up.

"Hi." Davey turned to Rosa. "Are you going trick-or-treating?"

Rosa went up to Jess. "Can I go trick-or-treating?" she asked, gesturing towards the kids behind her.

"Let her go," Rory said. "It's Stars Hollow. She'll be fine."

"Fine," Jess shrugged. "Just don't go too far or whatever."

"Thanks," Rosa smiled at him before returning to the other children.

"Halloween is so commercial." Lorelai turned around to see Luke heading to the diner and followed him. "Kids getting dressed up in these festive little costumes. It's enough to make you sick."

"Grench who stole Halloween mean anything to you?" Lorelai pouted.

Luke turned around and said, "Oh, hey."

"Luke, we covered the awkward greeting already. Can't we just, you know, talk...?"

"About?"

Lorelai gave him a "duh" look. "You, me, our lips, touching?"

"Oh." Luke sighed. "About that."

"We have to talk," Lorelai reasoned gently.

"Fine, fine. Let's just go... talk." Luke led the way towards the diner.

          Rosa, Courtney, Davey, and Tina spent forty five minutes collecting candy from the familiar people in Stars Hollow, already having stuffed bags. Now Rosa was following them out towards the lake.

"Is that the bridge?" Rosa asked when they got closer.

"Yeah," Courtney replied.

"We love coming out here to play on Halloween. It's fun," Tina added.

"Uh huh," Davey agreed, putting his Halloween pumpkin bucket down. "Rosa, put your candy down first. It might fall in the lake."

"OK," Rosa shrugged nonchalantly, doing as she was instructed. "But I thought this bridge was bad."

"Taylor said it was OK," Courtney said, leading the way onto the bridge. Tina and Davey followed after her.

"Um... all right," Rosa finally agreed and went with them.

          At the diner, Lorelai and Luke had attempted at a conversation. They both had a large mug of coffee in front of them, complete with secret sweet coffee stuff.

"So we agree then?" Luke asked, who sat next to Lorelai.

"Oh, yeah, of course."

"It was just a kiss," Luke said reasonably. "A small, meaning less kiss."

"Exactly."

"Let's not make something out of it."

"This is me," Lorelai said. "_Not_ making something out of it."

"Right." They remained silent for a while until Luke spoke again. "But, you know, it..."

"It what?" Lorelai looked at him.

"It was a good kiss," Luke admitted. "As far as... kisses go."

"Yeah. I mean, it was good. Um, yeah." Lorelai got down from the counter stool and headed for the door.

"Don't you wanna finish your coffee?" Luke asked, going after her.

"Oh, no. I just, you know, I wanted the sweet stuff in it," Lorelai smiled weakly.

Luke returned the weak smile. "I better get ready. Got a business to run."

"Yeah, a business."

"See you later, Lorelai."

"Later, Luke." Lorelai reached for the doorknob but turned back. "Luke?"

"Yeah?" Luke replied.

          Lorelai immediately turned around and planted her lips on his. Luke, surprised but not upset, wrapped his arms around her waist and moved deeper into the kiss. They held each other tightly for a moment, going back to the counter, kissing more.

"This is fun," Courtney giggled as Tina chased her up and down the bridge.

"Are you having fun?" Davey asked Rosa from where they stood.

"Uh huh," Rosa nodded. "I really like Stars Hollow. I don't ever wanna leave." Tina headed for them. "Uh oh."

"Come on," Davey smiled. "Let's run."

          Rosa and Davey both stood up and began to run from Tina, who know was doing the chasing. As Rosa ran a part of the bridge squeaked lightly. She suddenly felt herself go crashing down and the next thing she knew, Rosa was hanging on tightly to the bridge. She had fallen through a weak spot.

"Rosa!" Davey called.

"Help!" Rosa screamed.

A/N: Cliff hangers are fun, fun, fun things. Please review!


	13. Chapter 13 SuperDad

FOREVER AFTER 

NOTE: I really wish these Gilmore Girls people belong to me but, sadly, they don't. I will have the power one day, though.

A/N: Sadly, this story will be ending soon. Don't be sad or anything, OK? I'll miss it, too. Well, enjoy this chapter.

                                                      CHAPTER 13

          Rosa gripping tightly onto the bridge, feeling her shoes fill up with cold water. Fear ran through her blood. Courtney and Tina hung back, both afraid. Davey finally walked up, even though he looked frightened as well.

"Rosa, it's OK," the boy assured her. "It's not that deep."

"I can't swim," Rosa screamed.

"Oh, no," Courtney shrieked.

"She's in trouble," Tina said.

"I'll go," Courtney volunteered. "I'll get her daddy." She raced off the bridge, determined to find Jess.

          Rory and Jess walked through a block on Stars Hollow, heading for Rory's place. Rory held a large ice cream cone in her hand, chocolate and orange sherbet ice cream on top of it. Jess held a smaller chocolate one in his hand.

"Can you believe Taylor was selling these things?" Rory asked, licking the orange area of her cone. "It's so... Halloween-y."

"Halloween-y? Don't they teach you real words at Yale?" Jess asked.

"Can you think of a better word than Halloween-y?"

"Point taken," Jess admitted as they continued to walk.

"Hey!" Rory and Jess both turned around to see a little girl dressed as a fairy tale princess running up. "Hey!" Courtney called again.

"Isn't that one of the kids Rosa went trick-or-treating with?" Rory whispered to Jess.

"Yeah," he replied.

Courtney panted as she finally reached them. "Y-you're Rosa's dad, right?" Jess nodded, wondering what was up. "She's in trouble. _Big_ trouble."

Rory and Jess exchanged a confused and worried expression.

          Rosa felt herself slip more and more closer into the water, as it was getting harder to hold onto the part of the bridge that had fallen through. Davey and Tina stayed still, waiting on a grown up to show up.

"I'm scared," Rosa whimpered.

"It's OK, Rosa," Davey said to her, obviously worried himself. "You gotta hang on."

          The area of the bridge that Rosa held onto snapped a little and she was now deeper in, up to her small ankles in water. Tina gasped, now more scared than she had been before. Davey reached out for Rosa.

"No!" Rosa shrieked. "I'm scared. Don't touch me!"

Davey quickly withdrew his hand, a pout forming on his face.

"Rosa!" The brown haired child glanced up to see Jess and Rory. Jess had called her name.

"Help me, please!" Rosa cried out to the two of them.

"Hang on!" Jess shouted, immediately going out to the bridge.

"Be careful," Rory called after him. "That water's not too deep for you but she _can't_ fall in it."

          Jess, careful not to break the bridge any farther, reached his hand out to his daughter, telling her to grab on. Rosa slowly extended her hand to grab onto his. As she did it, the bridge she held onto cracked a little more and Rosa felt herself splash into the lake below.

"She can't swim," Davey shouted.

Jess, panicking and with his parental side taking over, simply dived into the water.

Rory, her cell phone in hand, began to dial with it.

          Soon Jess, soaking wet, re-emerged with a shivering Rosa in his arms. Rory had to beam at the scene. Jess looked like such a superhero at the moment. The twenty-four-year-old walked out towards Rory, holding his child gently.

"Is she OK?" Rory asked, deeply concerned.

"She'll be fine," Jess replied, glad he could breath again. Rosa gasped, spitting up a little water. "It's OK. I've got you," her dad comforted her.

          Soon a small crowd including Sookie, Jackson, Miss Patty, and a few other people from the town began to rush over, all wanting to know what was going on.

"Rory, I got your message," Sookie said. "What happened here?"

"Mom, Dad!" Davey cried out to his parents, rushing into Jackson's arms, as the events of the night still had him shaken.

"What happened?" Jackson asked, repeating his wife's question, holding his son.

"There was an accident with the bridge," Rory explained.  "Rosa and the kids, they were playing, and then it suddenly started to collapse. Rosa fell into it."

"Taylor," Miss Patty grumbled. "He _has_ to do something about this bridge now." She headed back to the town, wanting to have a "word" with Taylor.

"Is everything OK?" Sookie asked with concern, seeing how wet both Jess and Rosa were.

"They're fine," Rory assured her, still a little shaken herself.

"What I want to know is what these kids were doing out here in the first place," said Jackson.

"It was just supposed to be fun," Davey whispered.

"Davey," Sookie sighed in frustration. "You could have gotten hurt out here."

"I know. I'm sorry," Davey apologized sincerely.

"Me, too," Rosa said, still cold and shivering.

"Let's head back," Jess said to Rory.

She nodded and they headed back towards the diner.

          When the bell above the diner went off, signaling that Jess, Rory, who held Rosa's thing of trick-or-treat candy, and Rosa had just entered, the three of them saw that the entire place was empty. The sign on the door had read closed, even though it was early for closing time.

"Where's Luke?" Rory wondered.

"Don't know," Jess shrugged. He carried Rosa up the stairs. "I've gotta get her changed."

"OK."

          Behind the counter, unknown to Jess or Rory, Luke and Lorelai held each other, kissing all too passionately. They had been that way for a while.

          Upstairs, Rosa quickly changed out of her wet Halloween clothes and into her pink pajama's. She sat on Luke's bed, wringing her still wet hair out. Jess sat in a chair nearby.

"You OK?" he asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Uh huh," Rosa replied. "That was scary, though."

"I bet." Jess sighed, his voice turning into aggravation. "What were you thinking?"

"I don't know," Rosa replied weakly, surprised by the question.

"You heard them talking about that bridge at the town meeting. Rosa..." Jess trailed off, frustration replaced with anger in his voice. "You can't even swim. You could have hurt."

"I know," Rosa whispered, hating the fact that Jess was scolding her, as he had never done it before.

"Now... I have to go all parental and make with the punishing," Jess stated, clearly hating the last word in the sentence.

Rosa whimpered, "I'm sorry. I won't do it anymore. I'll never do anything bad again. Please, I promise." She sounded completely terrified, taking Jess by surprise.

"Rosa?" Jess asked sympathetically. "What do you think I'm gonna do?" Rosa just looked at him, tears in her eyes. Jess quickly went over and pulled her into his lap, holding her tightly. "Shush. It's OK. I won't... I... I'm not like Shane." Rosa cried into his chest lightly. "I'll never do anything to hurt you. Rosa, look at me for a sec."

Rosa's shining brown eyes flashed up at him.

"I love you, babe," Jess began. "When I say I have to punish you, I'm not gonna hurt you, never. Not the way Shane did."

"OK," Rosa said, still crying lightly.

          Jess continued to hold her until she soon fell asleep in his arms. He figured that whatever punishment he had planned out could wait for later. Until then Jess was just glad his daughter was all right and safely in his arms.

A/N: I realize I cut this shorter than I wanted it to be. I'm stuck in the area of punishment so I'll let you guys decide what Jess should do with Rosa. By the way, Happy Halloween, everybody! Trick-or-treat night! Yay!


	14. Chapter 14 Early Mornings, Early Evening...

FOREVER AFTER 

NOTE: I really wish these Gilmore Girls people belong to me but, sadly, they don't. I will have the power one day, though.

A/N: Sadly, this story will be ending soon. Don't be sad or anything, OK? I'll miss it, too. Well, enjoy this chapter.

                                                      CHAPTER 14

          Early the next morning Jess met up with Rory and they walked through the park together, enjoying the quiet, as the entire park was empty, except for a few joggers who were running by. The sun coming up put a beautiful orange glow over Stars Hollow.

          "I'm so glad Rosa's OK," said Rory as she and Jess walked.

          "I know. I mean, for a minute there I thought she'd..." Jess trailed off.

          "She wasn't," Rory assured him. "She's fine. She's happy and safe."

          "It was a stupid move," Jess muttered, referring to the whole bridge fiasco. "She shouldn't have been out there."

          "None of them should've been," Rory agreed. "But they _are _just kids."

          "What is with this town?" Jess said to himself, taking a seat on a bench.

          Rory looked confused as she sat next to him, pulling a strand of brown hair behind her hear. "What do you mean?"

          "Rory?" Jess turned to her. "You've never had a punishment a day in your life have you?"

          "What makes you say that?"

          "What makes you avoid the question."

          "OK, Jess, you're bordering on crazy," said Rory.

          "Really? Tell me somethin'. You remember that time you came to see me in New York. You even ditched school." Rory nodded, showing that she remembered. "What'd Lorelai do?"

          "Huh?" Rory responded, sounding brain dead.

          "What happened. Did she ground you?"

          "No," Rory whispered.

          "Did she take away your phone, your books, your excessive burger eatage?" Rory shook her head, looking down at her lap. Jess scoffed, "This whole town is lame."

          "Jess, since when are you so into discipline?" Rory asked him, a little defense in her voice.

          "Since I became a dad overnight," he replied sharply. "Now I have to think of a way to deal with what my kid did."

          "What are you going to do?" Rory wondered in interest.

          "I don't know." Jess sounded miserable. "She's a really good kid. It's like since she got here..."

          "What?" Rory nudged.

          "She's been happy." Rory was surprised by his reply. "I mean that night we spent at your house, that was the first time I didn't have to go running into her room because she was screaming and thinking something was after her."

          Rory smiled, "Stars Hollow has a weird way of making everything _really_ warm and fuzzy."

          "They've done a _great_ job with my uncle," Jess said dryly.

          "Seriously, though, whatever you decide to do, Rosa will always love you." Rory scooted over closer to him. "And so will I." Jess looked at her, nothing but surprise on his features.

          "Jess, ever since we came back into each other's lives it's just been... I can't..." She looked at him. "I love you, OK? I never stopped loving you. Things just got crazy with Dean and everything and you just left, completely with no goodbye. I still loved you, though. Mabe I'm stupid, maybe I'm crazy."

          Jess stayed silent for a moment before whispering, "I'm crazy." It was Rory's turn to look surprise. "You're right. Things got really hard here, _really_ hard, and I just left. But, Rory? I've always loved you. Ever since I got to Stars Hollow you were all that was on my mind. So who better to use as an excuse for leaving?"

          "Jess, I don't know where the future is heading with us but... I want to find out. I want to find out _a lot_." Jess moved in closer towards her face. "What is it? Do I have something in my teeth?"

          "Lean in and kiss me," Jess instructed, his voice a whisper.

          "You first," Rory countered, her tone resolved.

          "Fine," Jess shrugged as if he had just won something. He took hold of her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

          Rory moaned slightly, wrapping her arms around his neck. She did not know where they stood exactly but, clearly, a foundation of some sort had been started.

          Later that evening, as the sun began to set, the sky, once again, turning into a reddish orange, Jess walked near the side of the lake, Rosa walking next to him. Jess carried a picnic basket in his hand.

"We're here," Jess announced, stopping in his tracks.

          Rosa stopped as well and looked around at where they were; the bridge. "Here?" she made a face. "I hate it here."

          "Not so bad," Jess lay down a thin blanket he had brought along with them. "I loved this place when I was living in Stars Hollow." He sat down.

          "Really?" Rosa inquired, taking a seat.

          "Yeah," Jess said, rummaging through the picnic basket, taking out a couple of sandwiches and sodas that he had "borrowed" from Luke's. "You see right over there?" He pointed to a spot near the bridge. "That's where Uncle Luke threw me in the lake."

          Rosa giggled, "Really?"

          Jess nodded then glanced at another spot. "And over there was where I had a picnic with Rory."

          "You and Rory had picnic?" Rosa asked before taking a bite out of one of the sandwiches.

          "Yeah. Then I stole her bracelet." Rosa gave him a funny look as she chewed. "What? I was seventeen. Give me a break." Rosa just continued eating her sandwich, smiling a little.

          Jess opened a can of soda and took a quick swig. "Lotta stuff happens at this bridge, good and bad." He looked at his daughter. "What you did, that would definitely fall into the category of bad."

          Rosa's face fell. "I'm sorry," she whispered, fear in her voice.

          "I know you didn't mean it." His words took the child by surprise. "You wouldn't try to do something like this, not you. But you did. You could've been hurt."

          "I know."

          Jess held out his arms, gesturing for her to come to him. Rosa did so and sat in his lap. "Rosa," Jess started. "I'd never hurt you, not the way Shane did. Shane... she was wrong. What she did, none of it was your fault. These dreams you have, tell them to buzz off."

          "I'll try," Rosa smiled weakly.

          Jess wrapped a hand around her waist and collapsed to his side, Rosa lying right next to him. "You like stories, right?" Rosa nodded her reply. "Well, how about a story about a punk kid from New York who ended up having more than he ever wanted?"

"Mmhmm," Rosa hummed, her eyelids getting heavy. She yawned lightly.

          "I love you, kid," Jess whispered in her ear, stroking her hair.

          Rosa murmured as she drifted off, "I love you, too... Daddy."

          Jess's heart overflowed with joy. She had called him Daddy. He was _her_ Daddy. Jess pulled her in closer, whispering more of the story into her ear. When Rosa was finally asleep, snuggled up in his arms, Jess stroked her hair then planted a kiss on top of her head. It was true. He really did have what he always wanted and a whole lot more.

A/N: I could not resist the fluff that was this chapter. Please review!


	15. Chapter 15 What Took Them So Long?

FOREVER AFTER 

NOTE: I really wish these Gilmore Girls people belong to me but, sadly, they don't. I will have the power one day, though.

A/N: Well, we're finally at the last chapter. Can you believe it? It feels like I posted this just yesterday and now it's over. I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter.

                                                      CHAPTER 15 

          The following day everyone in Stars Hollow began to gather at the middle of the town right in front of the gazebo. Rory, Jess, and Rosa stood in a row between a few people and Lorelai and Luke stood right behind the trio.

          "What is going on?" Jess whispered to Rory.

          "Taylor's about to proclaim something," Rory replied as she watch Taylor step into the gazebo. "He's in one of his proclaim-y moods."

          "Oh, joy," Jess said dryly.

          "I can't see," Rosa said, tugging on Jess's pants leg.

          Jess lifted her onto his back, Rosa hugging his neck so as not to fall. "Trust me," Jess said to his daughter. "I doubt you'll miss anything."

          "Order, people, order," Taylor began. Before Lorelai could crack a joke about anything he shot her a dirty look, making her close her mouth. "Now some of you may have noticed a slight problem with the bridge."

          "Yeah, it's tearing to pieces," Babette called over the crowd.

          "It's old," said Miss Patty.

          "It's a piece of crap," Jess added.

          Rory smiled at him. "I love when you get into things."

          "I try," Jess shrugged.

          "_But_," Taylor continued. "A raffle has been started to collect money for the repair of our bridge." Applaud started among the people. "And I'm sure you're all willing to contribute."

          "I think I'm gonna blow," Lorelai said to Luke. "These things aren't any fun unless you can make that vein on Taylor's head pop out."

          "I'll go with you," Luke said and they walked off.

          "Well, isn't this delightful?" Rory asked Jess as Taylor began to rant about something.

          "You ready to go?" Jess asked Rory and Rosa.

          "I'm hungry," Rosa said.

          "Didn't you eat like half an hour ago?" Jess reminded her.

          "Oh, come on, Daddy. That was lunch time." Rosa smiled at him. "Not it's brownie time."

          Jess looked at Rory, who only smiled. "I've taught her well," the brown haired young woman said, very proud of the fact. Rory looked around. "Hey, where'd my mother go?"

          Lorelai and Luke had returned to the diner. Lorelai sat at the counter, eating a chocolate cupcake, a cup of coffee in front of her.

          "Did you eat like half an hour ago?" Luke asked her, wiping off the counter.

          "Yes," she replied. "But that was lunch time. It's cupcake time."

          "I see," Luke nodded, going along with her. "Listen, Lorelai... I-I've been thinking about what's been happening."

          "Our tongue locks?" Lorelai clarified. "Yeah, so have I."

          "So what does this mean exactly?"

          "I don't know. I mean it's not every day I drop what I'm doing to make out with a guy, if you don't count that time at junior year homecoming."

          Luke stared at her like she was insane. "Why do I even bother talking to you?"

          "You know, I'm starting to wonder myself," said Lorelai.

          "My six-year-old niece makes more sense and she lives in a fantasy world."

          "You're always knocking the fantasy worlds. I hate that!"

          "The attention span of a child," Luke muttered.

          "What do you know about me?" Lorelai countered.

          "I know I'm never touching your lips again."

          "Ditto here. The other night was a huge mistake," said Lorelai.

          "Big mistake," Luke added.

          Lorelai stood up from the counter. "Then I'll just go."

          "You do that." Lorelai started to leave but Luke rushed out around the counter, blocking her path. "Why are you doing that?"

          "What?" Lorelai looked confused.

          "Well, I don't want you to actually leave. That was just me, being hard to get."

          "So what are you saying?" Lorelai smiled slowly.

          "I don't really know but, Lorelai, we have been dancing around each other ever since you moved to Stars Hollow, which was years ago."

          "We haven't been dancing... more like running."

          "I'm tired of running."

          "I'm tired of everything," Lorelai said.

          "Let's end this."

          "You first."

          "Fine with me." Luke pulled her towards him and planted a kiss on her lips.

          Lorelai wrapped her arms around his neck and moved in closer on him. The two of them backed up against the counter, Luke lying down on top of him. Lorelai lay on top of him, both of them lost in their kiss, which was the most passionate of all.

          "Mom?" Rory's voice sounded. Lorelai and Luke looked up to see most of the town standing in Luke's doorway.

          "Luke?" Jess said in disbelief.

          Rory made a face at the scene. "Yuck-_o_."

          "H-hi, guys," Lorelai chuckled shyly. "Um, been there long?"

          "What are all of you people doing here?" Luke asked in aggravation.

          "Cupcake day," Kirk answered for the group.

          "I only have one thing to say to both of you," said Miss Patty. Luke and Lorelai looked at her. "What took you so long?"

A/N: Well, that's the end. It ended shorter than I wanted it to but it's good. Let me know if you guys want a third story or not. I hope you enjoyed this, though. Please read and review this final chapter of Forever After.


End file.
